


the life of ereri

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Break Up, Desk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Get Together, Levi Has A Sweet Tooth, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, More tags to be added, Multi, Smut, Teenage Levi, Uke!Levi, Yaoi, anime otaku! levi, eren loves horror stories, kid!Mikasa, kid!nanaba, kid!petra, kid!rico, levi and eren are soo cute!!!, levi eren and mikasa are a perfect family, levi loves channing tatum, mikasa is the perfect child, seme!eren, shy!levi, video game otaku! eren, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 43,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just what the title says just a lot of moments in the life of my OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1: the boy in the booty shorts

**Author's Note:**

> this series is from inspiration by nowl, and their 365 day challenge, this isn't my challenge but these will be included, I can't do my challenge because my internet is bad and such so i'll try by 2015

** 1) the boy in the booty shorts. **

green swirled, with blue oceans twinkled in arouse, and excitment, as he watched the sliver-bluish eyed male, gracefully stide across the table covered, cramped floors, the ocean eyes couldn't help but stay fixated on the petite figure the male housed, his feminie hips holding a pair of booty shorts, rolled up to the top of his thighs, and a wife beater, mini shirt as he strided in some flat shoes, caring, skillfully a tray with beers and water on it. his hand being placed on his hip as he sat down the beer at a near by table.

eren couldn't keep his eyes off the raven, his cute little, figure swaying as he walked from table to table, his black hair brushed behind his ear as he walks, his narrowed eyes fixed on the floor boards under him trying not to trip on the cramped walking spaces.

"please tsubaki!" he whined once more to the other waitress, in the joint he chilled at with his college buddies, she was one of them, her short black hair cut into a bob, her amythest eyes shining as she looks over at me, with that normal bore expression she always wore, her plaid shirt, tied in the front, showing her well-toned stomach and curvy hips, that adorned booty shorts just like the male, her sleeves rolled up as she leaned against the counter.

"eren i swear if you ask me one more time, i'll crush your balls, and put them in a smoothie." she growled at him.

eren flinched at her threat, slightly covering his area in instict, knowing she won't hurt him, but he still felt safer this way.

"he just got on the rebound, and he doesn't need more boy drama, when he just broke up with his last one." she sighed as she manuvered around the counter to get a beer, she placed the bottle on the counter and slapped the top, making the cap pop off.

a sigh came from the male brunette, he was soon starlted as a female brunette made her way over after, giving the rave a tap on that fine ass of his, he growled at her and said something she just cackled at.

"are you still going on about that sour puss!" she asks, as she drapes an arm around my shoulder, tsubaki sipping her beer as she leans back on the counter.

"well i was, before tsubaki hushed me."

hanji turned her attention to said girl

"what? i got tired of hearing him whine about it, but don't listen to me, ask him out and get a boot to the face, or get a soft kiss, and acceptance, he's kind of unpredictable." she says as she shrugs.

the brunette, male lite up at that, he built up all his courage, checking his style to make sure he was in check and fixed his t-shirt, with the attack on titan logo on it, on his back, and adjusting his jeans, as he stands in his sneakers, making his way over to the small male, cleaning the tables, leaning over one of the booth tables to reach a spot he missed.

eren tapped his shoulder, after snapping out of staring at his butt, the shorts, made look _fan-fucking-tastic._

the male turned his narrowed eyes to him, and brushed some of his raven hair out of his face, honestly eren has been admiring the male for a long time, only keeping an eye on him, eveytime they came to the bar on the weekends, not to mention in his classes, he knew he's come off as a creepy stalker, who watched people from a far and such. but he couldn't help but marvel at the goregeous male. the way his grace never seized, and the way he always kept a pissed off boring glare in his eyes, and on his features.

eren knew he was dating someone, and was a bit over joyed it was a male, considering he didn't know if the male he admired so much was even gay. but he was also disappointed to know he wasn't single, i believe he was dating that guy, mike? eren never really knew who he was, or anything he just knew the man he wanted wasn't avalible, so when hanji squealed his ear drums into tears, and said levi was single, eren opped to talk to him before some one came and swooped him up.

"levi, right?"

"tch, as if you don't know, you talk to me every fucking day." he growled in a low, cold tone, that eren was use to, since he grew up with tsubaki.

"yeah, sorry, i don't know why i-" i just shook my head and sighed, "sorry."

levi turned to him, looking at him fully, his hieght shadowing under eren's towering one, his arms crossed over his chest as the tray he carries, covers his stomach, chest, and lower torso, regions.

"is this important? i'm kind of busy." levi asked, raising an arched eyebrow.

eren stumbled over his words and began to blush insanely as he played over the ways to ask out the ravenette, and began to sweat and fiddle with his hands and clothes, looking at the dark colored, wall lined with tones of pictures of famous people who visited, and herdcore rock bands, seemed more intresting at the moment. levi just heaved an annoyed sigh and pushed past him.

eren quickly turned, "will you go out with me!?" he asked a bit to loud, putting the raven on the spot, as he turned to look at him, his eyes showing no clear emotion.

"what?"

"i mean, you don't have to- i mean, i really like you and i'd really like to go out with you!" he said to quickly for the raven to grasp, yet he understood the end of it.

he stared eren down for awhile, studying the boys movenments with his intimidating eyes, the small spark of intrest as eren fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling as if he were striking matches, trying to catch eren on fire, eren was burning up as if levi did set him on fire. a small tweek of a smirk shadowed levi's full lips as he closed his eyes, resting sis left arm under his right, as his right hand rested on his face, before he lightly brushed it off, and mad a sassy hand motion and let it fall to his side.

"sure." with that he turned around, and walked over to hanji, slapping the tray in her face, grabbing his jacket and heading out of the building.


	2. chapter 2:cuddle

** 2)cuddle **

the cute little ravenette, was hurridly scurrying to the door, trying to let in his boyfriend from the cold snowy weather, throwing a blanket over his shoulders.

"eren! you idiot! what are you doing here in this weather!"

"sorry, i got snowed in at school, and my car wouldn't start, you were the closest i could go."

a sigh escaped the ravens mouth as he pulled him into a hug, "god your freezing,  sit down, i'll turn up the heat and ask tsubaki to make some hot chocolate."

"oh tsubaki is here?"

"she got in before it snowed, i don't think she would mind." levi said, as he pulled out another blanket from the hallway closet. walking over to eren and throwing it around his arms along with the other one.

"oi! tsubaki do you mind making hot chocolate for us?"

said female, walked out of her room, in the shared apartment they are housed in, on campus, she is wearing fuzzy socks and an over grown hoodie ,that belongs, to her brother, armin, and sweat pants, her hair in a small pony tail. with a phone in her hand.

"oh, sure, eren? when did you get here?" she asked, placing a hand on the brunettes hair the taking it back, since melted snow falls from it. "were you out in the snow, you idiot."

"yeah, i get it! im an idiot, i just want to get my grades up or i'll be a sophmore in college all my life." the tan male whined.

tsubaki smirks and walks to the kitchen, typing on her phone. levi soon comes back in the room, from the bathroom, with a bowl of hot water.

"here put your feet in this, it should warm you up, and strip out of those clothes, and i'll dry them for you." levi says placing the water nect to his feet. "and don't spill it or i'll put you back out there."

"you wouldn't do that, you love me to much." eren says, as he strips out of the soaking wet clothes, and walks into levi's room and grabs an old sweater and shorts he left here one day and slides them on, taking his place back on the couch.

levi places himself next to him, sitting a cup next to him. "here you go, if it isn't good its because tsubaki made it, she seasons hers up in weird ways."

eren blows the cup and takes a sip, the feeling of burnt liqids over his taste buds, the flavor of vanilla, cinnamon, french vanilla and suger linger in his mouth.

"it's good."

"you two are weird as fuck." he sighs.

"no, you just don't have normal taste buds." tsubaki says, as she walks by, heading back to her room.

levi rolls his eyes and sips his _normally_ made hot chocolate.

"levi, your so warm." eren smiles into his uke, snuggling into his neck. levi sighs and shakes his head.  "can we, you know..?"

levi rolls his eyes, "fine, yes we can cuddle.." he mumbles.

eren sits his cup down, happily, and brings the raven into his lap, and snuggles into his warmth, levi sips his hot chocolate, as eren shares his warmth.

the two end up falling asleep that way, and tsubaki smiles, snapping a picture of the two.

"kawaii." she whispers placing a blanket over the two.


	3. chapter 3: give me some lovin!

** 3)give me some lovin! **

levi is short, we all know this.

eren finds it adorable, especially in times like these, when levi is struggling to get the things he needs from the top shelves of the book case and cabinets in eren's house. levi is in the kitchen, while eren sits on the couch, watching vines on his phone. going into fits of laughter every now and then.

eren would glance back at levi to see if he was reaching for anything else, but he wasn't there. eren shrugged it off, thinking he just went back outside for whatever he was doing.

eren laughed once more at the batman vines, how the people would go into public places and turn their cameras to show whats behind them, and yell something in a deep breathe. eren thinks for a second as a vine of theis man with his girlfriend, and he does the same batman thing.

eren wants to try it, he thinks for a while befor ehoping off of the couch and walking to the hall closet, shuffling around in the cluttered storage room, intill he found what he was looking for. he smiled to himself and went into the bathroom.

while levi found himself back in the kitchen, his stomach growling to eat, he sighs as he opens the cabinets and glance up at the boxes of gronala bars, they look like their just out of the ravens reach, but he gets on his tip-toes and reaches for it, he growls when the pads of his fingers brush over the box, pushing it back slightly.

levi places his left hand on the oven, reaching up higher nad trying to get leverage into grabbing the snack, his fingers just barely reaching he feels a gust of cold touch his pale skin as he leans on the cold appliance, he shuddered and continued his misson to grab the tasty, healthy snack.

a sigh came from the raven as his toes began to hurt, he fell back on the balls of his feet and reclined back on his toes, going for the box again. while he's doing this, all he's thinking is:

_where's eren?_

"LEVI!" the raven jumps at the sudden boom in the small room, he gets back on his feet and turns sharply to the captor of the voice, his glare hardeing, eren was there, his back facing him as his camera faced the two, a small string tied around his shaggy brown hair.

levi growled in annoance, "WHAT!" he yelled back.

"come over here, and give me some. lovin~" the male says in a deep voice, levi growls once more fanning him off in aggervation and turning back to get the box of granola bars.

eren chuckles as he turns to levi, putting his phone down and untying the batman mask on his face, reaching up to grab the box, and handing it to his short irritated boyfriend.

he snatched the box, and turned away, cocking his hip out before walking away.

eren chuckled again, the video got a 100 likes.


	4. chapter 4:yaoi Doujinshi?

** 4)yaoi Doujinshi? **

how does he do it?

eren always wondered how levi could stay so focused when reading in class, especially over this boring world history stuff. eren could read one sentence and give up, slamming his head in his book and letting out a quiet groan. armin would just chuckle and pat his back while tsubaki just rolls her eyes.

"eren just don't read it, and listen when we explain the passage." tsubaki says, as she chews on those chocolate sticks she enjoys so much.

"baki-chan don't say that, he needs to learn responsability, and to not rely on anyone, besides we might not explain and just take a test on it." armin scolds, tsubaki looks down, placing onther one of those candies in her mouth, mumbling words out around it as she slouches in the chair.

eren sighed and looked over at his boyfriend across the room, the male reading instensly, his face in that never changinf stotic expression, hos book held in his soft hands as he turns the pages, pushing a strand of hair from his vision. his black frame reading glasses adoring his cute face. he began to wear them more, since eren thought they were cute.

eren let out a sigh and began to finish the paragraph but kept getting distracted, with things such as.

_what will i have for dinner to night?_

_my paper is wrinkled_

_i need to buy some more laundry detergent._

"damn it, read jaeger." he mumbled to himself as he tried to focus on the last word he stopped at.

his eyes kept glancing back at his boyfriend, who was still reading and focusing on the text infront of him. his eyes concentrating infront of him.

"continue reading students, i'll be back." our teacher announced as he made his way over to the door. he stepped out and closed it behind him, as soon as the door clsoed, the kids roared in conversations with one another, eren made a B-line to levi.

"how are you so into this?" eren asked in a whining tone, as he leaned on levi's desk. the raven looked up at the brunette and shrugged.

"it's just intresting..." he trailed off, eren caught on to that and looked at the raven, when he lies, his voice trails off anf he looks away. eren manuvered around him and blush instantly, levi was reading a comic instead of the actual passasge.

eren just so happened to see a boy getting fucked in the anus, and he tenses as levi turns the page.

"y-you read that?"

"Doujinshi? apperantly." levi said as he continued to read the sex covered story. eren shook his head.

"what eren?" levi asked in an annoyed look in his eyes as he darts them to the male behind him. "and you know i hate it when you look over my shoulder.ice cream man"

eren blushed at the familiar nickname,"why do you read these?"

"i like them, the boys are hot, and it turns me on." he says nonchalantly. he turns the page once more.

eren looked away, shifting his eyes away. "oh."

levi smirks and bring eren down to him, kissing his cheek and licking his ear teasingly before whispering, "you want to do these things to me tonight?" his hot breath over the wet spot on eren's ear mad him shudder in pleasure, making him _stand attention_.levi knew exactly what to do to get eren like this, he had him wrapped around his little finger and eren loved it.

"do you have another one of these?" he asks as he blushes. levi's smirk never leaves as he hands eren one from his backpack.

"don't get caught ice cream man, i haven't read that one yet." eren nods and hurried back to his desk, and opening the book, reading it the way levi was and he has to admit.

the boys are hot, and he is turned on... he glanced at his boyfriend, who winked at him and blew him a kiss. eren blushed.

_god dammit levi._


	5. chapter 5:Doujinshi (smut)

** 5) Doujinshi(smut) **

"big daddy!~" moaned the raven as eren bobbed his finger in and out.

"this is what you wanted right, princess?" eren cooed as he added another finger. levi moaned out and thrusted down on his fingers.

as soon as school was out, eren took levi to his room, giving his doujinshi back. eren quickly stripped the male, already having in mind what he wante to do to his little uke.

"b..big..d-daddy~ m-more please..." levi moaned out as eren complied with his wishes, brushing his lubricated fingers over the smaller males prostate causing him to muffle a scream.

eren looked up at levi, the raven was covering his mouth with the back of his hand and swatted his hand away.

"no, let big daddy hear you."

levi moaned out as eren abused his prostate with his fingers.

levi whined out as eren removed his fingers, laying on his back. levi eyed his dick, soon giving him a questionable look as eren motioned him over, levi already knew what eren wanted and he happily and greedily did it.

he teased the head of eren's cock and ran his tounge up the side.

"nggh.." eren moaned out.

levi engulfed him inch by inch, licking and sucking eren off, doing a few of eren's favoirte litle tricks with his tounge that he knew eren would get off ,not to mention reward him on. flicking his tounge one wore time, the brunette shot his load in levi's mouth, making it over flow, making it slip down the side of his mouth.

levi let out a muffled hum as eren came down from his high, levi slid his mouth off.

"come here." eren says, levi crawls over to him, eren opened levi's mouth seeing the cum mixed cavern, levi's eyes looking away with a heavy blush. "swallow."

levi complied and made an audible swallow noise, and licking the excess off his finger in a seductive manner.

eren moaned at that and pulled the younger male into a rough kiss.

levi would never admit it, but he loved being eren's uke, when their in public people assume levi dominates but when those doors close, eren changes into a whole new demenor he loves, his voice is deeper and sexier, he has fun little kinks and levi takes advantage of them.

eren parted, and lubed up his cock, laying on his back, "ride your daddy, princess." levi gently took eren's hard on and postinioned himself over him, levi slowly slides the slicked up genital into his tight hole. he took a second to adjust and began moving himself up and down on eren.

he moaned out at the feeling picking himself up and dropping back on, making himself go faster and fucking himself on eren's cock.

eren moaned out at his tight entrance.

levi moaned out, desperatly trying to find that one spot that would send him over. eren took notice and snapped his hips hitting that spot straight on, "looking for that?~"

levi screamed out in pleasure as he fucked himself harder on that spot, panting and sweating as he drops him self, taking eren in deeper.

"your so tight." he maoned out, gripping levi's hips and moving him faster. levi moaned out at the contact and the state of his abused prostate. "i'm going to cum.." eren growls out.

"cum big daddy, make a mess in your little princess." levi says making eren moan out and shoot his load deep in to levi, making levi shudder, and drop hard and fast on erens dick. the raven came with a loud moan of eren's name.

levi fell forward, laying his head on eren's toned chest and panting. the both of them slowly come down from their high before eren speaks up.

"now wasn't that better than reading them?" eren cooes as he strokes the raven's hair.

levi nods tiredly angainst the male, "most definatly..."

****

 


	6. chapter 6: text me goodnight

** 6) text me goodnight. **

eren: hey levi? are you awake?

the brunette male texted, his lover, his stomach was in knots and his head punding, the feeling of his heart in his stomach was annoying and unbearable, oh how he longed to have his uke next to him, to cuddle him close and snuggle into his hair and stroke him lightly.

the male, waited only a few long minutes after recieving a reply.

levi: no, brat it's like 12 at night, the fuck are you doing up?

eren smiled, as the way his words would come off harsh, but if you read between the lines, he was worried.

eren: i cant slep, i fel rlly bad. :(

he got a reply so quickly, it stratled him, when the phone vibrated in his hands.

levi: whats wrong?

eren: i hav no idea, my stomach feels like a giant knot and i feel as if my hart is in my stomach. i just rlly want a hug.

eren typed as he rolled on his bed waiting for a reply from his tired boyfriend. he laughed to himself, awaiting the text. he knew his boyfriend hated his text language, and longed for him to text full sentences but eren never listened. it was just a fun pet peeve his boyfriend had.

levi: *have *really and *heart, you dumbass! anyway, i think you should just sleep it off, maybe you feel lonely? i get that way after i leave your house sometimes...

eren smiled to himself as he read that, the thought of that made his heart swell, but before he could enjoy it, levi sent another text

levi: ignore that.

eren roared with silent laughter, trying not to wake up his mother,

eren:well for what it's worth, i do miss you, and i feel the same <3

the brunette texted back.

levi: <3

was all he said. eren smiled, knowing what that meant, eren couldn't help but blush, he felt better, a lot better, levi didn't have to do much to put a smile on the tan boy's face, his heart fluttered as he sent a reply,

eren: luv u 2! nite bae! im tired now!

eren layed down on his covers and snuggled into the pillow, levi would use when he came over, it smelled like him the soft smell of hazelnuts and cream, or in other words, the smell of christmas themed coffee along with a small scent of lavender laundry detergent. it was a weird, over powering scent, but it was levi's and eren loved it, the sweet smell mixing with the softness of the lingering smell of detergent.

levi: *love you too, *night, spell right ot i'll kick your ass in class tomorrow. and i love you more, you brat, goodnight.

with that, eren fell asleep, a smile on his face.

a satisfied feeling washing over him, when he saw levi in class the next day, worn out and as tired as he was.


	7. chapter 7: cartoon network

** 8)cartoon network **

eren walked into levi's shared apartment, shocked to see the male sitting on the couch watching the _amazing world of gumball._

"levi?"

"hey eren." the male responds as he watches the show. eren plops down next to him and sighs.

"seriously?"

"what?" levi asks looking at him.

"you still watch cartoon network?" eren asks

"hell yeah, mostly this, adventure time and regualar show." levi shrugged as he leaned on eren. "most things suck these days."

"i don't see whats so appealing about these bright shows."

"well shut up and watch."

eren complied and watched the childish show, soon taking a liking to the litte orange fish, thay were currently in the middle of the episode when darwin has to learn that _words hurt._ so the two brothers are now fighting, getting a laugh out of eren from the video game refrences. unlike levi, eren is a huge video game otaku, while levi is neck deep in anime.

levi looked over at his seme and sighed knowing what he was laughing at.

"is it appealing now?"

eren quited  down and shook his head, "no i might have to watch a few more episodes."

levi snorted and got off the couch grabbing some drinks and snacks, knowing the two would be there for a while.


	8. chapter 8: just like daddy..

** 8)just like daddy.  **

eren always wanted a child.

but he knew, when he came out, that it would be difficult. he didn't want to knock some girl up and take the baby. he didn't want to think about taking some one elses baby especially when it was a close friends.

but he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, to help raise the beautiful child with.

he never expected the child to look so much like levi either.

the two of them have those dark beautiful eyes, the dark hair, and pale skin.

he enjoyed watching levi with the baby girl, he loved seeing levi bloom with happiness when she woke from her naps. he loves to watch how gracefully the male would pick her up and read to her. how he would juggle three things at once, yet hold her so close and not take his eyes off of her at all.

eren couldn't help but smile.

eren couldn't deny he adores the little girl, he would walk to the ends of the earth for the youngster. although she stays with his mother most of the time, considering levi and him still have classes and two more years before thay could move out. the both of them intend on finishing college. but everytime they o and visit his mother and see their baby. they give  her all the attention.

the baby girl soaks it up like a sponge.

"oi, eren, she's waking up can you warm her bottle for me." levi asked as he looked back at the brunette who's been staring at them for a good fifteen minutes. eren pushed himself off the wall and made his way down stairs as the girls bright grey eyes follow him.

levi cooes at her and picks her up.

"hey mom, sorry if we woke you." eren says as he glances at his mother.

"oh it's no problem dear, is levi with the baby?"

"yeah he just loves her." eren smiles while putting the bottle in the microwave.

"well, i'm pretty sure she'll grow up to be a bright, strong girl." carla says as she kisses her sons forehead and taking her freshly made coffee back into her room.

eren agreed, and she'll have him wrapped around her little finger.

_just like her daddy._


	9. chapter 9: eyes

** 9)eyes. **

eren sighed as he looked over at his boyfriend, his pale short boyfriend, with dark black hair styled in an undercut, wearing a pair of black jeans, a black long sleeved tight shirt, rolled up to his elbows, black lace ups, sunglasses, and a black hat. he had on a little red scarf and shoelaces. he had three eybrow peircings, the snake bite pericings and a nose ring, along with is ears peirced with little spikes outlining them.

eren could identify nearly every being on his boyfriends body, except his eyes.

eren longed to see what color they shined. but he kept on those special made sunglasses. the ones that hid the beautiful orbs from the world.

levi was looking down at his phone, while eren stared at the shades on his face, that never come off. especially when there together.

"eren, why are you string at me?" the raven asked as he looked at the male. eren didn't respond right away but shrugged and looked away.

"sorry."

"your such a creep vampire boy." levi says as he looks over at eren, eren chuckles and looks back to him.

eren knew why he couldn't gaze into the eyes on the man he loved so much, he's the sone of maduesa, which means those eyes could kill a mere vampire like eren. levi refuses to take that chance, on the note he loves his little vampire.

but eren didn't care, he always wants to just take those glasses off and stare into his eyes as  long as he can.

"well i think your beautiful, i'd say your eyes are pretty but-"

"eren. you know i can't do that." levi says as he pushes the shades closer to his face. eren looks down.

"yeah, yeah i know." levi pecks the males lips and turns from him, picking up his cup and walking into the kitchen.

levi might not be able to show his eyes, but that can't stop eren from imagining the possibilties of the mans windows to his undying soul.

 

 


	10. chapter 10: first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is why levi calls eren ice cream man.

** 10)first date. **

eren sat in the cafe' that his friend sahsa works in off campus, he awaited the arrival of his date he finally got the nerver to ask out. eren was a nervous mess, his hands were sweaty and his mouth felt dry, no matter how many waters shasha brought for him.

"eren, calm down." sahsa says as she cleans a glass, eren looks at her and sighs.

"easier said than done."eren sighs.

he's surprised levi even accepted, eren wasn't complaining or anything he's just startled that he agreed so easily. levi came in and walked over to me.

"ready to go?" levi asks as he looks up at him. eren nodded and followed the shorter male out.

they headed over to the movie theater down the street, from the quaint, quiet, small, cafe.

"so what are you in the mood to see?" eren asked as he looked up at the movies playing right now.

"um, how about ouiji?" he asked, "isabel, said it was scary and i really want to see it." he says, looking over at eren, his face twisting with discomfort, scary movies were kind of eren's biggest fear, so, but i'll do it if levi wants to. "in 3D."

damn it...

"t-two tickets to ouiji 3D please." eren said handing the man the money.

"geez, eren your shaking." levi said, a small hint of amusment in his voice, as he took the ticket.

way to play it cool jaeger boy..."yeah, i'm just cold." nailed it.

levi nodded, as he walked over to the concessions, grabbing a large popcorn and two cokes. eren bought some twix bites and walked with levi into the theater, eren placed his 3D glasses on his face as levi had his rested on his head, he lead the brunette to the top, in the corner where no one really sits,

eren guessed he sits in these spots with his friends so he sat by the wall, letting levi sit by him, near the isle.

"eren, you don't have to wear those now you know." he says, biting a peice of popcorn, he held so delicatly. his grey and blue mixed eyes, giving, in eren mind, a hinting look as a blush spreads across his face.

"sorry! i just like them, i feel badass, with them on." eren says sheepishly as he look forward. levi chuckled, sliding his glasses on as the movie began.

alright, twenty minutes into the movie, it's not as bad as eren thought, just a few jump scares, which got levi every time, while it got eren twice, he was mostly paying attention to levi and his constant experssion change. one moment he's laughing to himself, then he's scared, then confused. in a sort of cylce. eren just can't get over how beautiful he is.

the tan male soon ,glad it's dark in here, or this would be akawardly creepy..

"oi, eren." he was taken out of my thoughts by the deep voiced male he adores so much. he was looking over at the brunette

"yeah levi?"

he leaned his head on eren's shoulder, "this movie is terrible.." he mumbles.

"it scarred you though,"

"it did-" he paused for a second, then jumped as another scare flashed the scree, he gripped eren's arm in a instant, huging it to him like it was his life, he blinked, "not..." he mumbled as he looks away.

 

god he's soo cute!!!

 

eren smiled to himself as he ate one of the twix bites, considering levi didn't let go of his arm, and rested his head on eren's arm.

i love this movie. eren thought

he stayed on eren's arm the entire movie, his head stayed in place as he completely discarded the popcorn he ordered, his eyes glued to the ending credits. the lights turned back on and he loosened his grip, the taller of the pair whined to himself at the disappearence of his presance. he stood up, noticing levi was already standing and looking down at him, with those mesmerising eyes, his 3D glasses placed on top of his head like before, he put his hand to eren, the male took it happily as they walked down the isle.

"do you keep your glasses?" eren asked, he nodded and took them off his head, and poking the lenses out of them.

"i usually ask baki, to put some cool logos on the side, to cover up real 3D." he says, as he places them on his face. "so where to now, jaeger?" he asked.

"i was thinking, catch a bite to eat and walking through the park?"

"your so sappy, but sure. no where fancy though, how about the wendy's down the street?"

eren smiled at that, "your the best, simplest date i've ever been on." he smirked and lead eren to the said burger joint the two agreed on. eren walked in front of him, opening the door for him.

"chivlary is dead." he says, as he walks in, eren just laughs at that and take his hand again, eren liked the feeling of his hand being housed in levi's, the smile on the raven's face, well the microscophic smile, says he likes it to, eren squeezes a little tighter he looks over at him.

"what do you want?" he asked, eren was taken back by the question and looked back at the counter, they are now standing at.

oh, duh, eren.

"a number 1 no onion."

"alright that'll be 10 dollars." eren nodded and pull out his wallet as she gives levi the two cups,

 "coke please." eren says as he pays the woman, and waits for the food.

levi walks along and gets the drinks, he comes back and hands the brunette,his.

"so are we eating here?"

"i got it to go, i wanted to eat in the park. as romantic as eating fast food gets." he says, as he takes the bag from the woman, eren sliently envied the cup and bag in his hands, now he can't hold one. screw you items.

he walked next to him, getting a better look at him. he was wearing a loose fitting black long sleeve shirt, that was a bit to big in the sleeves, and he lets it cover his hands, the same way tsubaki does, and he was wearing some skinny jeans with knee high lace up boots.

while eren was just in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

his hair, blowing slightly in the dry wind, he kept the glasses on his face, making him look even cuter.

"oi, eren? do you want your food, or are you going to keep staring at me like a creep?" he asked,making the male return to reality,

he completely forgot! he was just staring at him,

i know he must think i'm creepy. eren thinks to himself

"s-sorry! i was just...thinking.." he mumbled taking the buger and fries. sitting down on a bench next to levi, who eats his chicken nuggets and fries.

eren looks over at levi, who is eating his fries at the moment, but he looks distant and in thought as he stares up at the star filled night sky.

"hey levi?"

"yeah?"

"why did you agree so easily?" eren asked, looking at him, taking a bite out of my burger.

"well i was bored, i had no plans and you seem nice. your really cute.." he trailed off. "lot's of reasons i guess."

eren nodded, feeling better about that answer, the two began to talk while eating and looking up at the moon.

"i guess, i've never really done that before." eren said answering his question. he laughed at that. 

"ok, so eren, what was your crazest dream?"

"invent ice cream."

the raven roared out in laughter, he doubled over, patting his leg, "ice cream? you wanted to invent ice cream?"  he laughed, eren felt his face heat up in embarresment at the ravens laughter.

"yea-yeah, all my dad said was, 'it's okay son, when i was your age i had stupid dreams too'." he said mocking his fathers voice. that made the raven laugh even more."while my mother just said, 'don't liseten to him! you can do that believe in your dreams!' she then stuffed me in a freezer for 'inspiration' i had a cold for a month." he laughed harder, leaning on eren while holding his stomach.  eren smiled at the sounds of happiness from the male and laughed along with the memory.

"no more! no more, my stomach hurts!" he laughed as he waved his hand off, to dismiss the subject.

 "so what about you, what was your dream?" eren asked as he calmed down, taking a deep breath.

"mine, isn't being the inventor of the best treat ever, but, i always wanted to do something death defying, like being an assassin, or a race car driver or something like that."

"intresting."

"yeah, i guess...now i don't know what i want to do when i grow up.." he said, as he threw away their trash and stood up, eren quickly placed my hand in his, smiling at the comfortable warmth. they began to walk, and talk, while walking the trail.

"ok, so why were you so quick to tell me your crazy dream?" he asked, refuring to earlier.

"because, it's awesome, who wouldn't want to invent ice cream?''

"yeah, i mean it's not a stupid dream, it just wasn't logical, but you can invent ice cream flavors?" levi said in more of an asking tone, than a statement.

"yeah, but who wolud you rather date, the guy who invented ice cream, or the guy who invents ice cream, flavors?" i asked

"hm? i don't know, depends." he says

eren smirked and cleared his throat. "ok imagine this." eren nudged him and gave him a sly brow,while winking, "sup babe, i invented ice cream." the brunette  said, "over." he paused as he redid the action, "hey babe, i invented ice cream....flavors." i said as i tilt my head up and wink.

levi just stared at me before snickering, "oh my god, no..just stop. neither, just neither." he laughed out.

"come on, i know you'll chose the ice cream inventor."

"titles don't matter to me, so it shouldn't really matter." he said a small smile appearing on his pursed lips.

"you know, i like your laugh."

his face lit up like the moon itself as he looked away, "i hate my laugh...and you made me do like five times."

eren chuckled," i think its cute, it's one of your best qualitys."

"your so weird." he mumbled, as he looked away. eren just smiled, since he gripped his hand a bit tighter and continued to walk

before they  knew it, they were infront of levi's apartment complex, eren walked levi inside, and they stopped at the hallway infornt of the staircase.

levi walked up a pair of stairs, entertwining his fingers with eren's ,as he rests his forehead on the tan male's, since he was on the top step and eren was on the bottom, they had the same height at the moment. eren felt his face heaten at the motion but smiled anyway enjoying this moment.

"i had fun, ice cream man." he says.

''i-i did too.." eren stated back a little two quickly. levi just shook his head against eren's and smiled at him, a big cute smile.

"i'm glad you asked me out." he said, with that last statement, he connected his lips to eren's.

eren was so glad he got, no onions on that burger, because the kiss soon got heated, eren's tounge entering levi's mouth exploring every inch in his wet cavern, he moaned out as he wrapped his arms around eren's neck and pulled him closer. the taller male wrapped his arms around his small waist, feeling him melt into the kiss, he parted from eren, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips as he looks at me with half lidded eyes and a dark blush over his cheeks.

his beautiful bluish-grey eyes swirling in a beautiful vortex, eren found himself falling in them quickly. his arms leaving the brunette's neck and shoulders, pulling away from him,

"goodnight eren." he said, kissing his cheek and going up the stairs completely, eren waited to hear the closing of the door to his floor and turned around a blush on his face, and a huge smile.

"YES!" he cheered silently as he made his way home.

 

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only the abridged fans will get this


	11. chapter 11: shy boy

** 11) shy boy. **

eren has a crush.

oh and he has it bad.

on a short male, he wore really big clothes, had black hair in the neat undercut, how it fell in his eyes when he avoided eye contact with people, how his hands were hidden, his face adorned narrowed silver eyes, that hid behind the thick framed black glasses. he always wore a black coat over his black jeans and tennis shoes. he always kept his eyes on the ground below him. he would always look down and blush hard when people stare at him or even try to make eye contact.

eren was one of those people.

eren had a crush on the shy male since childhood, considering his sister is eren's best friend. eren would always see the shy boy cooped up in his room reading a new book everyday. eren watched the boy gracefully avoid contact with other people, how when he handed something to his sister, tsubaki, his hands would shake like a leaf.

eren let out a sigh as he walked up the stairs to his apartment complex, giggling his keys as he walks up the flight.

he heard soft foot steps coming toward him, eren looked up to see the boy he lived across from, the male kept his hands over his face and his gaze on the concrete as his feet clicked against it.

"oh, evening levi." the male jumped at the sudden sound and looked up at eren, moving his hair out of his face, and blushes a bit as eren looks into his eyes. levi quickly moves his head back down.

"h-hello eren..." he says quietly.

"how are you doing?"

"fine." he squeaked out.

"oh, well it's nice seeing you out, where's tsubaki."

levi lifted a shakey hand to move his hair out of his covered face and shifted, "down stairs, i have to help her get groceries."

"oh, i'll help if you want?"

levi didn't answer right away, but he nodded and gently moved past eren and down the steps.

eren followed after and greeted his child hood friend.

"hey tsubaki, how are you?"

"good, un can you and levi take these up i have to run to the office before they close." tsubaki says as she hurries off.

eren happily helped the shy raven, and smiled at the shyness the male adorned.

eren has always gotten butterflies around the male. he always got toubge tied, and flustered around the male. just looking at him gives his heart an extra beat. by the time levi got the last of the bags out,tsubaki was already upstairs, they were making their way up the steps and eren swalled the lump in his throat and cleared his throat.

"uh, levi?"

levi moved his hair back as he looked at the male, as they stood infront of their neighborining doors.

levi kept his gaze away and does that habbit he has, of touching and hiding his face by his hair and hands.

eren was desperatly searching for his words as he looked over at the male. he longed to get a moment with him, but since he's so shy he's the first one out of class and to the buses, keeping his speed up and avoiding all contact.

"would you like to uh.." eren didn't know where to go beyond this point, he looked down a deep blush coating his cheeks, as he scratches the back of his head.

someone called levi's name and he turned his head, and looked back at eren, who still had his head down and and blushing while stuttering over his words.

"i'm sorry." levi's quiet voice came out as he looked down at his shoes, "i have to go, but thank you for the help eren." levi turned and walked into his home as eren sighed, looking back up to see the male gone.

"like to go out with me..." eren finished his sentence as he stared at the closed brown door.

_maybe next time._

eren made his way to his home.


	12. chapter 12: studying (smut)

** 12)  studying (sumt #2) **

"eren stop it.." levi sighs as he looks over at his boyfriend, who is disturbing his reading time. levi craves to finish the manga he's been reading, but eren keeps distracting him by _touches._

"come on levi, please~" eren begged his lover once more. levi just shooed him off and went back to his book, adjusting his reading glasses, which eren absoulutly adores.

"shouldn't you be studying for that french test you need to desperatly pass?" eren asks the male still reading the manga. levi groaned, quickly remembering why he asked eren to come over. levi spoke fluent french, but he's failing french class.

how is this possible?

well levi has no idea, he's there everyday and he participates in the class discussions, he asked his teacher and said his test material is wrong or some shit, while his doofus boyfriend was passing and never shows up to class, which really pisses levi off by the way.

"yeah, yeah. so are you going to help me?" levi asked as he sat his book down.

"of course, i'll help you~" eren said in a tone levi didn't like, eren made levi back against the arm of the couch, sliding his hand up the males shirt and latching his lips to his neck.

"eren~" levi moaned out as he placed the back of his hand on his lips.

" _i want to fuck you like an animal."_ eren whispered in his ear, a french slur of his tounge causing levi to shudder.

eren knew it, levi knew it,

levi has a _HUGE_ language kink, especially when eren speaks in german, the deep baritone smooth voice levi can get off to, he loved hearing it.  levi gripped eren's shirt in pleasure as he twirled his finger around levi's pink bud.

" _eren~ don't talk like that.."_ levi responds, he wiggles under the feeling of eren's knee on his crotch and shudders.

" _i guartee you'll pass this way."_ eren trails hickey's down the shorter males neck and he moans out once more at the vicious treatment.

"sentence one." eren says.

"th-the boy..aah~ cried out for. ngh...help." levi moans as eren's hands find his throbbing erection, palming him through his jeans, levi rutted against eren's hand who smirked against his neck.

eren bit down causing levi to yelp, "na, ah princess, in french."

" _the boy, cried out for help.."_ levi says as eren slips the smaller males shirt off, and gives his tounges attention to levi's left nipple while twirling his finger around the other, teasingly.

"second sentence."

" _the boy cried for help, louder."_ levi squirmed as eren switched the treatment.

" _three."_

" _the boy found a man and asked him for help."_ levi moans out. "eren..stop teasing me.."

eren smirks, and rolls levi's nipple inbetween his teeth, making the male clench the shirt eren kept on. "four."

" _the man turned the boy away."_ levi practically screamed when eren finally made it to his erection, licking the head of it, after freeing it from the constricting fabric.

"five." eren mumbled around his cock, levi gripped his hair as eren began to bob his head. levi didn't care much for the pleasure in eren's mouth around him, he just wanted to feel eren _in_ him. he just wants eren to fuck him into the cusions of this damn couch.

" _the boy begged for the man to help."_

eren took his mouth off the erection with a 'pop' sound, putting his fingers in his mouth, coating them quickly sticking one in the raven's entrance.

levi gasped at the feeling and squirmed, eren waited intill levi was comfortable, and began to slowly move his finger in and out.

eren knows levi likes it fast and rough. levi knows eren like to drag these things out. and levi hates it.

eren keeps a steady pace before adding another finger and scissoring him.

"eren-" levi whines out as eren purposely brushes his fingers across the males prostate.

“nuh-uh, you don’t get to be greedy. I’m helping you study.” Eren says as he adds a third finger. Levi whines and ruts against his hand. “you still have five more to go.”

“ _the man, said he’ll help if the boy helps him in return.”_ Levi says as he grips eren’s shirt tighter. “n-no fair, your still..clothed..” levi moans out as eren brushes his fingers across his prostate teasingly.

Eren chuckled deeply, “seven.” Eren pulls his fingers out and levi whines at the empty feeling.

“ _the boy said he’ll help..”_ eren motions levi to his cock, and levi nods, downing himself on it, taking eren’s head in his wet cavern.

“well arne’t you hasty, no tricks today?” eren teases.

Levi ignores him and takes him in competely, sucking and licking him. Eren pulls levi off before he cums and positions at levi’s entrance, poking it teasingly.

“eight.”

“ _the-the boy, helped the man first, and-_ ah!~ daddy!~” levi moans as eren pushes inside and thrusts directly into his prostate.conitnuing that movement. Eren knows how levi likes it, and didn’t waste time to get right to the point.

“nine.”

Levi was a moaning screaming mess under the seme,and gripped the couch cusion as eren flipped his position so he's on his hands and knees. Levi’s arms gave out and eren was doing exactly what levi wanted, fucking him into the couch.

“ _the man was pleased, an-_ ah! Right there daddy!~” levi yells mid-sentence.

Eren complies, and stroked his thigh, “keep going princess.”

“ _and the man helped the boy_!” eren kept hitting the already abused prostate and levi loved it, levi moaned out as his orgasm came, levi came on the couch and eren got a few more hard thrusts in before cumming deep in the raven who shuddered at the feeling. eren brings the raven into his arrms, levi lays his head on eren's chest and pants.

"ten."

" _the man and the boy were satified."_ levi says.

"see you know this stuff, i bet you'll pass that test tomorrow, and if you don't i'll let you do whatever method you want to me to help me study." eren says with a bright smile.

"deal."

levi indeed does pass his test, with a boner to prove it.

 


	13. chapter 13: wanna ride?

** 13)wanna ride? **

"oh no! i'm going to be late again!" called out the small male as he ran around his shared apratment with his sibilings, tsubaki looked at the shy male in pure worry while armin tried to calm him down.

"becareful levi!" his older siblings called out, in worry.

levi nodded and ran in the kitchen and grabbed a peice of toast and ran out of the door, saying good bye to his sibilings and hurrying down the stairs.

this would be the third time he was late, he just gets so caught up with drawing in the morinings that he loses track of time. the male pushed up his glasses as he hurried down the stairs.

eren was leaning against his car, while waiting for it to warm up. eren couldn't explain why e waited in the cold for his car to warm, but he did this on a daily basis. he would just stand and stare at the sky.

eren was brought out of his thoughts when a small yelp could be heard, he looked around and saw the raven he was so fond of sprwaled on the ground, his back pack open and his papers everywhere.

eren hurried over and helped the boy, "are you ok levi?" eren asks, the male automatically looks down at his scattered papers and gathers them together quickly while avoiding eren's eyes.

"i'm fine." he squeaked out

eren noticed how levi was struggling to get to his papers, and samw between his hair that levi didn't have his glasses on.

eren looked around for the black seeing glasses and hurried to pick them up, he lifted the shy boys red face and gently placed the glasses back on his face.

the raven quickly adjusted the glasses and looked down, letting his hair cover his face.

eren quickly caught the excess papers that the wind decided to take and gave it to the now standing raven, he took the papers and held them to his chest shyly and sighed.

"i'll never catch the bus now.." he said quietly.

eren quickly cthought of something, " i can take you to school, i usually leave at theis time anyway." eren offers with a smile.

levi looked up, as his hair cover a majority of his face and he swoops some out of his face just for it to fall back. levi looked into eren's eyes for a good three seconds before turning competely red and looking away covering his face like always.

eren smiled at how adorably shy he is.

"you don't have to.." he says quietly. eren has to lean forward a bit to catch it.

"no, it's no problem! i don't mind."

"oh, um, ok...i'd like that." he says hugging the papers tighter, his shoulder going up in a tense way as he looks at the ground.

eren smiles wide and walks to his car with levi behind.

the two ride in a comfortable silence and levi thanks him for the ride, while he hurries off into the school building.


	14. chapter 14: phone

** 14) phone **

levi is very upset at his boyfriend.

levi is currently using a payphone, down the street from their dorms. after looking for a damn quater for 30 minutes, levi finally placed his important phone call. he would've done it on his phone but it's currently dead and his boyfriend just refuses to let him use his. so levi had to walk out here and use this old dirty thing.

levi made a mental note to scrub the side of his face extra hard in the shower tonight.

the thought still lingered for the raven though.

_what is in eren's phone, he didn't want levi to see?_

levi isn't like those weird girls who go through his phone to see what he's up to, all levi wanted to do was make a damn phone call. since eren clearly doesn't let the male in his phone he must have something to hide.

levi lets the brunette in his phone all the time, levi has nothing to hide. the only people he texts are people he and eren know, and this one cute guy he met on face book..but thats beside the point!

levi let out an annoyed sigh as he walks back to his dorm, which is just an apartment he shares on campus, to see his boyfriend sleeping next to his phone. that's charging.

levi got in bed with him and laid there for a good fifteen minutes, to make sure eren was really asleep, he slowly reached over the male and gently grabbed his phone, and sliding the lock pad.

levi swore to himself when the pin screen came up, levi doesn't know his pin, so he has to guess, levi entered in the pin h uses on his own phone, the day eren and levi started dating, nope that's not it.

levi entered 01234, nope.

levi entered eren's birthday and sighed, levi entered his birthday and the phone unlcoked.

alright, phase 1 complete. levi would be flattered if he wasn't so pissed at the brunette he loves.

levi looked through his pictures, nothing out of the ordinary, just a few pictures of him and his friends, and some video game characters levi never took the time to know about, he then searched his contacts, same nothing out of the ordinary, he went to his messages next, only thing out of the ordinary there is, levi and eren's sexts.

pretty much all thats there are games, his app store, music apps and his notes, levi was about to click it intill eren stirred in his sleep, groaning at the new found weight on his chest, levi quickly deleted his evidence of intrusion and placed the phone back as he gets over eren, who opens his eyes.

"hey ice cream man." levi whispers, as he leans down and kisses him, while locking the phone back. eren drowsily kisses back and parts from the raven.

"did you get to make your phone call?"

"yeah at the pay phone three blocks away." levi growls.

"why didn't you use the one down the street?" boy he's slow when he's tired. levi rolls his eyes.

"sarcasm." he says, as he stops hovering over the male, sitting down on the bed completly, wondering what is in his phone, he doesn't want him to see.

"i would have let you use mine, but i had to charge it as well, my phone has to wait a certain amout of time before you can call and judging by your hurried gestures you needed to place a call right then and there." eren says.

levi nods, he knows when eren is lying,his lip twitches when he does, and it did. so levi just shrugged it off.

"want some food?" levi asks as he gets off the bed, and walking over to the door.

"yeah." eren yawns out. levi nods and heads out to the living room to order pizza.

eren rolls over and sighs, "now i have to change my code.." he mumbles as he does so. levi will never know, but in eren's notes was plans for his surprise birthday party in few weeks.


	15. chapter 15: feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well since petra is dead, that can make room to my levi x hanji ship! or even eren x levi (i haven't read the manga yet) cause you know, levi could have an epiffiny that his love life with girls arne't working and decide to go for guys, and eren will be there with open arms! i mean who else would protect eren when mikasa tries rape him in his sleep?

** 15) feels. **

 

"hey lee-bear." tsubaki greets the male as she sits at his lunch table.

"hey." he simply replies, his eyes never looking away from the cup in his hands.

"did you catch shingeki no kyojin last night?" she asks as she leans on the table, she didn't get to watch it with him this weekend because she was with her boyfriend, but he watched it with her.

the raven didn't answer, he just sipped his drink and sighed.

"i'd take that as a yes?" she asks.

"they killed petra." he finally said.

tsubaki shrugged and nodded, "yeah, so, her death was enjoyable for me and auruo, but the killed erd!" tsubaki whined as she relived the episode, "i loved erd."

"i liked petra.." levi mumbled, looking away, "she was curved stomped."

tsubaki chuckled, "yeah, it was funny, if she turned around long enough to see there was a tree there, maybe that wouldn't have happened." tsubaki says," i mean her death was beautiful, i'm sorry."

levi sighs, "let me guess you were that one person yelling, "turn around, turn around and run idiot!"."

"yes, yes i was. then she died."

eren came over and sat down, throwing his arm over his raven's shoulder, "what are you two talking about?"

"shingeki no kyojin." tsubaki says.

"oh, yeah i saw that, the whole rivalle squad was wipped out."

levi tensed. he had grown a strong bond to the petra character and the squad just to be wiped out and her death killed him inside, his feels are completely gone now, especially after the death of the squad leader when the female titan first appeared.

"i thought it was epic. it was all of their faults with the trust us yeager, yeager could have stopped her or at least held her back, this is not my little pony! trust doesn't solve everything." tsubaki shrugs.

"i guess."

"hm? you like petra to, huh?" tsubaki asks

eren shrugged, "she's cute."

"gross, no she isn't. she looks like she's wearing a wig and shes so, ugh!"

"you just don't like her because, if she lived, rivalle x petra would be cannon and you wont have any room for your rivalle ships." eren says as levi nods, "besides, " eren continues, "my favorite character is arlert and ackerman. so their still living."

tsubaki nodded before sending the two a glare, "so what. she's the rocks that crashes my ships."

"yeah, rivalle and hange will **never** be cannon." levi says as he looks at her.

"says who!"

"he hates her, he would never end up with the hyper active girl." levi says as he crosses his arms.

"he doesn't hate her! that's his best friend, he's just ot much of a tsundere to show it, and at least she's his age petra was like eighteen!"

"no she was twenty-something." levi retorted.

"but," eren chimes in, trying to break up the otaku fued," her death was pretty funny."

"eren!" levi says as he bumps him, making eren take his arm back slightly, which he just placed back after levi settled.

"what? it was."

"have you seen the crack videos? the petra-fied one?" tsubaki asked as she went into a fit of laughter.

eren joined her as levi's stotic glare hardened, as he crossed his arms and stared forward as the two cackled.

"i hate you, both."

"come on levi, it's a little funny."

"no, i liked petra, and i shipped her with rivalle, it's not my OTP but it's technically canon."

"no it's not! she's dead, gone forever!" tsubaki retorts.

"tch."

"so, levi, when i was walking home yesterday, i was walking past these big ass trees, and i heard something, it sounded like someone getting curved stomped, i was petra-fied." tsubaki says as eren and she fall into laughter again.

levi grimmaced and growled, "not funny."

tsubaki calmed down and elbowed him. "well levi, think of it this way, now she's sniffing big ass trees in heaven." she giggles as eren chuckles.

levi growled once more.

"i hate you."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ok well i was in anime/video game club and one of my friends told his friends about the petra-fied thing after i told him. petra was one of his friends favorite characters so we ended up on best deaths in the show and my friend, said petra's was beautiful how she got curved stomped into the tree and i agreed, considering i HATE petra, yeah i hate her bite me.
> 
> so my friend and i began making jokes and such and his friend was all like, i hate the both of you and stuff, we said things like she's sniffing pine tree air fresheners in heaven and things like that.
> 
> i myself don't like petra for mutliple reasons, 1) she's ugly. 2) she has an annoying habbit of making bitchy remarks sometimes. 3) levi x petra would have been canon! people tend to think i didn't like petra because i LOVE! levi if you see my merchindise of levi, you'll say i'm a complete obsessed weirdo and i'm so excited about the levi spin off!
> 
> so this is technically how out conversation went in anime/video game club. it was fun.
> 
> R.I.P. ELD JINN. (my fouth love in attack on titan, other than levi, eren and armin.)


	16. chapter 16: take a hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sorry

** 16)take a hint. **

levi was currently sitting in a kareoke bar, waiting on eren and their friends. the group all planned to meet here at the end of exams, since they never really got to hang out considering they were all studying for it. levi was early, since he was down the street, trying to refill on coffee and snacks

levi looked around the quaint place, the dark lights and tables loittered the room, along with the bar on the far side, levi was sitting at a table oppisite of the bar, in his normal style, which is just an over grown t-shirt, skinny jeans and his lace up boots.  he checked his phone when his notification sounded, he checked the message he recived form his boyfriend.

there on their way.

levi sipped his drink as he looked up, to see  a male placed in the chair across from him, levi jumped when he noticed the male, he had brunette hair, tan skin and soft eyes,his hair is in a fine point and he adorned some jeans, sneakers and a plain white t's shirt.

levi recognized him, he slapped his butt when he walked in, and has been making eyes at him from the bar.

"hey beautiful, did it hurt?" he asked.

"uh?"

_'he wouldn't..'_

"did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked with a smirk, levi rolled his eyes.

"no, but i did scrap my knee when i crawled out of hell." levi growled. the man crackled and slide over to the seat next to levi.

"your funny, so do you mix concrete for a living?"

''..do i look like i mix concrete for a living." levi deadpanned.

"yeah, cause your making me hard." levi grimmaced at that, the male threw his arm over levi's shoulder and the raven growled at that.  "you know, your voice is beautiful, it'll sound even better muffled by my cock."

"..." levi blushed at that and looked away as he moved the mans arm from his shoulders. levi sighed and shot the male a glare when his hand fell to his hips.

"i'm gunther."

"great, an answer to a question i never asked." levi growled as he moved the man's hand.

the male chuckled, "your fiesty arne't you?" gunther says as he winks at levi who rolls his eyes. the man placed his hand back on levi's hips and began to move in slow circles, "how about i buy you a drink?"

"no."

"so what's your sign?"

"stop." levi growled.

the male roared in laughter, "you must be an entertainment major."

"no."

"oh, what do you major in?"

"art, and music major." levi answered quickly hoping he would leave if he was a bit, more rude.

"oh, so you sing? wanna sing me a song baby?"

levi grimmaced at the heavy smell of achol,he didn't notice at first. levi glared down at his hand still placed on his hips, and moves it away.

"want to get out of here?"

"heh, one thing at a time." lei says as a song came to mind. he stood and placed his phone in his back pocket, which gunther was staring at the mount of flesh back there. levi wanted to bitch slap this asshole so hard. "i'll sing you a song." levi made his way up to the stage, after chooseing the song, the moniter showed the title, _take a hint._

_Why am I always hit on the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

_I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite,_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

 

 

levi looks over at the male, giving him a call me motion, levi rolled his eyes and continued. 

 

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

_You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

_And that's when it started going south_

_OH!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

 the male winked at the cute raven, as he continued his song.

 

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"_

_And If I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

_What about "NO" don't you get?_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_It's about time that you're leaving_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and you'll be gone_

_One,_

_get your hands of my-_

_Two,_

_or I'll punch you in the-_

_Three,_

_stop your starin' at my- (hey!)_

_TAKE a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT_

_Whoa!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_Or I'LL punch you in the lips_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

by the time levi eneded the song, eren and his friends were at the foot of the stage, waiting for him, eren threw his arm over his shoulder.

"you guys took forever." levi whined into eren's shirt.

"sorry, hanji was taking her sweet time about coming along." eren sighs. "you ok?"

"some creep was trying to get me to go home with him." levi motioned over to the table he was sitting at where the brunette male is still placed, waving at levi, eren growled.

eren viciously pulled levi into a heated kiss and glared at the male across the way, not even giving the raven time to kiss back, he dragged levi along to follow his friends,to the private kareoke rooms.

gunther watched dumbfounded as the two disappeared in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a hint by victoria justice and liz gilles.


	17. chapter 17: morning

17) mornings eren loved having levi over, especially when he spent the night, and woke early in the mornings. eren woke up to the lingering smell of eggs, turkey bacon, and hashbrowns filled the small apartment. eren sat up and yawned, he walked out to see his raven manuvering in the kitchen wearing some booty shorts he left over from last night, and one of eren's shirts. levi turned around and smiled, adjusting his glasses, "morning, i hope your hungry, or i would have made all of this for nothing."

eren smiled, "i could eat."

levi is an art and music major, but eren thinks levi should do cullinary arts, he like to cook and clean and such, he loves to organize on his free time and stuff. eren tries to urge him in that direction but levi loves to draw, he just cooks for a hobby.

eren has to admit, levi's drawings are phenominal! he wants to make comics and anime shows, he and tsubaki have that dream and share art tips with each other.

levi placed a plate infront of eren and sat at the table with him.

"i can see these cooking classes are working wonders." eren says as he takes a bite of his eggs.

"yeah, i just can't get the measurements right, so sorry if i went over board on the oil." levi says as he takes a bite of his hash browns.

eren smiles at the profectionalist he fell for, everything about levi was perfect to eren. "nah, i think you did fine."

levi smiles at him and stands, pulling down his shorts and walking over to eren's coffee maker pulling out a fresh brew of coffee and pouring some for eren and himself.

"thanks levi, i know you must be tired?" eren asked as he blew on his coffee.

"nah, i like treating you eren." he says.

"well, you'll make a perfect wife if you were a girl."

levi scowled at that, "must you ruin everything."

eren laughed, "fine you'll be the perfect husband for someone like me."

levi blushed, "oh really?" levi askes as he sits in eren's lap, sipping his coffee.

"yup, your very organized, you wake early you shower me with love, and your beautiful. i already feel lucky." eren smiles as he eats more of the food, "and your cooking skills are fantastic."

levi looked away to hide his blush, covering it with his hand. eren smiled.

he definantly loves the morning he spends with levi. by far the best time he has with him. levi gets up and walks back over to finish his food.

"also, i can tell you've been doing a lot of squats." eren says with a smirk. levi blushed and laid his head on the table, where his hair covers his face.

"shut up."


	18. chapter 18: genes (monster AU)

** 18) genes(monster au) **

eren was shocked when he walked into the library, to see tenticals coming out off levi's back while he read his manga, the slippery thing wiggling and moving around as levi graciously ignored them.

"morning levi." eren says, as he eyes the things.

"morning vampire boy." levi sighs.

"anything new?"

"shut up, i hate these things, i was hoping to take after dad's side and not get these, but isabel was lucky and took after his side."

"oh so your mom has these?" eren asks as he strokes one, levi shddered at the contact and wiggles.

"yeah, you don't remember?"

eren thought for a long moment and shuddered, "oh yeah, they kept stroking me."

levi chuckled, "i make no such promises about these." the tenticals wiggled around snapped across eren's leg.

"their so annoying."

"why? they look fun."

"they have minds of their own, they touch things, hit people, and wiggle non-stop. not to mention they're very sensitive." eren quickly stopped stroking the appendges and smiled at him.

"sorry about that."

"nah, it feels good~" levi says as he continues reading his book. eren chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"so i guess you won't be like your dad now?"

"hell no, since i have mom's eyes, tenticales and now, my hair most likely will grow into snakes, i'll have to take after her." he sighs, rolling his eyes behind his dark shades, "and isabel will most likely be like dad."

"well your family genes must be annyoing to sort through, since your dad is a vampire and your mom is medusa, sorry."

"tch, just promise you'll still love me if i turn into a snake freak."

eren smiled and pecked his boyfriends lips, "forever and always."

 


	19. chapter 19: tenticals (smut #3)

** 19) tentecals (smut #3) **

"eren~!" the raven moaned out as he rutted against eren, the vampire trailed bites and hisckys all over his snake boy as he thrusts hard into the male, levi left claw marks on the males back and moaned out in pure pleasure as he roughly abuses his prostate.

levi soon felt something tingle on his back, as his tenticals found themselves touching over eren, making the vampire moan out.

"levi..?" the male moaned.

"i-i ah~ sorry, i told you, ah!~ right there~" levi moans as eren makes his thrusts harder and faster, "they have minds of their own.."

the extra appendages kept rubbing and touching eren soon finding his unprepped entrance, slowly wiggling themselves in, eren tensed and stopped his thrusting, levi moaned at the tight squeeze around his tenticals and cums inbetween them.

"levi..you just..?" eren asked once more.

levi moaned out at the intense pleasure, as his tenticals work their way inside,eren moaned and levi screamed in pleasure, "so..tight.~"

levi was shaking and gripping eren's arm hard as the tenticals entered and exited eren, hard and fast, they wiggle around and hit eren's prostate making the man moan and grip levi's hips harder, he let go afraid he'll break the bones there.

levi screamed a moan as he came again.

eren was dumbfounded, levi never came before him, eren would cum and have to get a few more rough thrusts in before he came like this. yet here he is, coming down from his high a second time.

eren moaned as the tentical manouvered skillfully inside of him, hitting his prostate everytime, making eren jerk hard into levi's prostate.

the raven clawed eren's back more in pure pleasure, levi's tenticals thrusted hard and fast into eren, making him do the same to levi, who came for a third time.

"eren~!" levi moaned after he came, eren came after the last thrust. levi arched his back as the tenticals continued to abuse eren's prostate making the taller male moan.

levi felt like crying from all the burning pleasure and movements that the sensitive appendages made.

levi was spasming as the appendages retracted themselves, eren panted and laid on his spasming boyfriends chest as he slowly came down from his high.

"s-sorry eren..." levi whispered as the tingling pleasure subsided.

"no problem, are you ok? you came a lot."

"ah~ it felt good..."  levi felt eren stroke his hair and smile at him.

"at least you came before me this time!" eren beamed, levi blushed and looked away, "you came three times!" he nuzzles into levi and kisses his neck.

"i hate these things.."

 "i love them." eren smiles.

 


	20. chapter 20: hair

** 20)hair (monster AU) **

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"levi! whats wrong!?" the brunette yelled as he ran in the bathroom, his fangs bared as his boyfriend's and his reflection ceased to exist. levi looked horrified as he stroked his raven locks.

"my hair!" he says as he looks at the black peice in his hands, eren sighed through his nose and calmed down.

"what about it?" eren asks looking over it.

"look at it, how can you not see it!?" levi growls. "a snake head, right there."

eren had to look really close, but there indeed was a tiny snake head there, blinking and looking around hissing every now and then as his little tounge exited his lips and entered back,

"aw it's cute!" eren cooes.

"cute!?" levi practically yells, "it's not cute! my whole head is going to be filled with these beasts!"

"levi, i think your over reacting, it's barely noticable. it's still a baby."

"yeah, but i noticed, it keeps hissing in my ear and it keeps moving!" levi was shakking his hands in his hair as he bares his own fangs in fustration as he lets out an annoyed growl. "i'm going to be a snake freak!"

"freak? your a monster, attending a monster college, a freak is an understatemnt for your situation." eren says as he rolls his eyes at his boyfriends overdramatic habbits. "you already knew your fate, besides, i think a head full of snakes is pretty hot."

"sure, wait intilll you see it." levi rolls his eyes and he takes his hands from his hair. "why did i have to take over mom's side, it's bad enough i got thes dame scales-"

"but they look like tattoos." eren inturupts, "they don't even feel like scales."

levi rolled his eyes, eren would know all he does is touch him."and these fangs."

"that's from your dad's side." eren says.

"and i'm short! my life sucks!"

eren smiles, "well, think of it this way." levi looks over at his boyfriend, his shining yellow eyes staring into the tinted back shades adorned on the raven's face.

"you'll take over your mom's legacy, as your suppose to do when you leave college," eren says as he gently flicks levi's nose, casing him to shake his head and sneeze softly, due to his sensitive nose, "and you have friends, and a boyfriend, who love and adore you who will always be by your side." eren smiles.

levi smiles to himself as he looks up at his taller, pale tanned boyfriend. levi threw his arms over his shoulders, propping himself up on his toes and hugging him close.

 "whatever vampire boy. i have a strong regaurd for you too."


	21. chapter 21: may i take your order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was a cute little one-shot I wrote, I wasn't quite sure to if I wanted to post it or not, but I did. so I hope you like it!

** 21)may i take your order? **

eren was irritated, for multiple reasons, one he had detintion, for fighting jean again, his ex-boyfriend, not to mention, his car broke down. and he's starving.

aside from his day being a train wreck, his phone had full bars, and was fully charged, and there was a mcdonalds across the street. he crossed over, making sure nothing hit him on the way, and opened the door, the instant smell of fries and hamburgers, filled his nostrils as he moved closer to the vacent counter, eren didn't mind, considering his eyes were glued to his phone.

shooting a text to his blonde friend, armin, asking him to come over and pick him up. the blonde boy agreed, and said it might be a while, before a male voice and tapping caught his attention.

"hello, welcome to mcdonalds, may i take your order?" the deep smooth voice asked, eren looked up, the male had raven hair, in the style of an undercut, narrowed greyish-blue eyes, wearing some skinny jeans, and a the required shirt. his grey-blue mixed orbs, fixated on the cash register screen infront of him, his gaze soon shifting to eren. a small eyebrow peircing, and a lip percing, those bite things, i believe.

eren was in a loss for words, when those eyes layed on him, he felt his heart pound faster in his chest as he looked at the male, the male gave him an irritated eyebrow twitch and cleared his throat.

"hey, creep, stop staring and order something or get out." his tone was harsh and cold, considering eren kind of pissed him off, eren felt his mouth go dry as he opened it to speak, he swallowed hard and hurried his words out.

"a number 2, large." eren chokes out, the popping of the teens gum startling him into jumping, as he entered the order.

"it'll be a 10 minute wait for the fries, they are changing the grease or whatever." he said, while chewing his gum and popping it once more. eren nodded and gripped his phone a bit tighter.

"wha-whats your name?" eren asked the mysteriously scary male.

he rolled his eyes and pointed to his name tag, levi.

strange, it fits him.

"well, i'm eren."

"don't care," he said with another pop of his gum while looking at his black painted nails.

eren flinched at his bluntness, eren couldn't explain it, but he likes the blunt, honest carelss ness of his words, and comments. levi leaned against the low settled couner and continued to study his nails, peering into the back kitchen every now and then.

a sigh soon escaped his lips, as eren felt akaward between the silence.

"so, uh, what school do you go to?"

"why do you care?" he retorted.

"just trying to make conversation.." eren trailed off, "how old are you?"

"..."

"uh, sorry if i'm coming off weird."

"yeah.." levi agreed, popping his gum once more. the noise that would usually annoy the crap out of him, sounded sweet when it was coming to from his lips, he might come off as a douche bag but eren can't help but feel atractted to the smaller male. the way he leans his slender build on the counter, popping his butt out, his narrowed eyes shifting around every now and again.

thats when eren thought of something, he quickly cleared his throat and began to speak, " _i think you are beautiful, and i admire the way you carry yourself."_ he spoke in a smooth deep voice, a german accient taking a roll off his tounge.

the boy perked slightly, his eyes finally meeting eren's. eren took that as an eye opener.

"you speak german?" he asked with intrest.

eren nodded and smiled proudly, that his parents yelled it around the house, allowing him to catch on to it.

the raven pursed his lips, in a slight pucker, shifting them to the side, as he stands straight and taps the counter slightly, keeping his eyes on eren. "you know, as luck would have it, i'm failing my german class, mind tutoring me?" he asked, his voice smooth and seductive like.

eren couldn't help but blush, as the raven awaited an answer.

"you don't have to. i just wanted to ask, not many people can help me in that department."

"i'd be honered." eren finally mustered up the courage to answer, the ravenette smirked and tilts his head slightly, taking my reciet and jotting something down, as a girl with midnight black hair in a bob, and amythest eyes walks out, giving him my bag, levi placed the recipt in the bag and slid it to me.

"trost high, and 19. by the way, i like your eyes." he says, causing eren to smile and take his food out, just as armin pulls up, a little pep in his step, and a huge smile on his face as he read the back of the tiny paper, 7 digits written and a small heart that said call me, with levi's name scribbled in beautiful cursive writing. below it, convinced eren, the male didn't need any help in german, considering he wrote out, perfectly.

_thank you, your not to bad your self._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy?


	22. chapter 22:hot boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikas and her frineds discuss hot boys with levi
> 
> don't tell dad.

**22)hot boys.**

levi let out an agitated sigh as he rode down the high way, mikasa had her first sleep over in their new apartment, and levi got stuck taking the hyper-active loud girls to the mall and now home this morning, since eren had to work a night shift levi didn't want to wake him. he woke up extra early and was in the middle of making his coffee, when mikasa practically dragged him to the car with her friends, so now levi is sitting in the car with gossiping loud little girls, without caffine and very low tolerance.

"girls can you keep it down a bit." levi asked as he rolled down his window, and turned the radio a bit.

"sorry mr. levi." the little girls chimed except for mikasa who rang out, 'daddy'.

levi flipped through stations of the raido and tried to settle on one, but every station sounded like heavy metal in his ears, making his head ache, intill the girls squealed when a song came on, making levi jump in the process.

"fuck!" levi quickly cleared his language and sighed, "i mean fudge, what?"

"daddy can you turn up the radio? we love this song." levi nodded for his little girl and he later regretted it when that wrecking ball song by the blonde ass-less wanna be twerk team member, blasted through the speakers, following in sync with the god awful song levi slammed his head against the stearing wheel as the song continued on.

levi picked up little conversations between the girls every now and then, some about boys, sports, girls they disliked and such, levi found himself joining one of the conversations about justin beiber. how he ended up in this conversation with ten year old girls? who knows.

"yeah, he's cute and all, but he isn't the best singer." levi says as he shrugs.

"what! your insane, he's a total package!" petra, one of levi's favorite of mikasa's friends sounded out causing levi to counter.

"no! his eye color isn't even real. let alone those abs. ever heard of photoshop?"

"i agree with mr.levi." nanaba, his second favorite commented.

"i hate justin beiber." rico says as she crosses her arms, ignoring the glare from petra. the three little girls are the quiet ones of her friends, intill they get together, but levi enjoys talking to them and hearing their little ideas and stories, but the three are definatly his favorites.

"no way daddy, i'm siding with petra, he's a beautiful canadian white boy!" mikasa says as her and petra high five in approval.

levi chuckled and rolled his eyes as they pulled up to nanaba's house.

"bye mr. levi! bye mika. thank you again for letting me stay." she smiled as she scurried out of the car.

mikasa waved happily and smiled wide.

"no problem sweet heart, tell mike you can stay anytime you'd like." the little girl nodded and hurried up the steps to her house and levi pulled off.

"ok daddy, what do you think of taylor laughnter!" mikasa asks as i see petra roll her eyes in the rearveiw mirror

"you mean the hot werewolf from twilight?"

"yes sir." rico says.

"i'm team jacob so, he's the only reason i watch twilight, just to see him shirless." petra and mikasa squealed in agreement. "don't tell your dad." mikasa giggled and nodded.

"i'm team edward." rico says proudly.

"of course you are." petra said as she nudged the little buzz kill.

levi pulled up to rico's apartment and scurried out, "by the way it's canon. jacob and bella isn't!" she finished off, "bye mikasa. bye mr.levi! thank you so much."

"bye." mikasa smiled

"sure thing, tell pixis i said hello and your welcome over anytime." rico smiled and headed off, levi waited for her to enter her house and he pulled off.

"ok, last one mr.levi." petra says

"yeah."

"ok, what about, channing tatum."

levi lost it, he completely fangirled with the two little girls, "what! no words, he freaking beautiful." levi smiled.

"i know right!" the two squealed. levi and the girls went on about the hot male and the movies he was best in. some how all three of them began talking about hot actors and such.

they pulled up to petra's estate, yes her parents are rich, and she got out.

"your so cool mr.levi, i'll see you later. thank you very much."

"no problem hazelnut, you already know you can come over anytime, no questions asked." levi smiled. petra hugged the two and ran up to her house. mikasa climed in the front seat and fastened her seat belt.

"remember, don't tell your dad a word of these convesations. i'll be forced to watch chic flicks."

mikasa laughed and agreed.

the two finished their talk about cute boys at the starbucks down the street from their home.


	23. chapter 23: levi's friends

**23)levi's friends**

eren was on a sort of edge, he's known levi and dated him for monthes, almost a year but not once has he met his friends, not to mention his family. eren slowly took a deep breath as he starred up at levi's apartment. his friends threw the raven a party of his achivement of passing his finals in his extra cirricular classes, with flying colors, or as eren would call it, a reason to get drunk. they could get drunk, it is spring break and they have nothing better to do but wakin up stoned or drunk is the least of eren's problems.

levi's friends are highly protective of the boy, and if they don't approve they might not let eren date him any longer.

eren hopes the raven he loves so much won't leave him, especially through all the trouble he went through to score him as a boyfriend. eren lets out a breathe before getting out of his car, grabbing a bag from the store with sodas for levi.

"oh! you must be eren!" says a brunette her eyes hiding behind the galre of her glasses, she was a bit taller than him and had full hair pulled in a ponytail, her body adorned a yellow button down, black dress pants and flats with a yellow band to match her shirt.

"oh, uh yes."

"back off shitty glasses." the brunette didn't look affected by the cold voice of the raven sounded as he pushed past her and hugged eren, who happily complied and kissed the visible shin of his neck. levi was in a pair of ass-hugging grey skinny jeans, black combat boots and a low cut t-shirt, with his reading glasses on his face.

"congrats levi." eren smiles. he nods and looks around the room of people, the loud music blaring out of his stereo as they all mingled and talked.

"well ice cream man, these are my friends."

"yes! i'm hanji zoe my dear boy, i claim the title as levi's best friend." levi 'tch'ed as he rolled his eyes.

"i thought tsubaki claimed that title?" eren asks.

"nah, that more of his sister figure." hanji smiles widely.

"wrong, four eyes, thats isabel." levi says as he grabs eren's hand and drags him through the crowd of people, "i'll introduce you." he says, the loud music was sending vibrations through eren, he just wanted to dance but he also really wants to meet the people levi hangs out with, he gets this 'i hang out with bikers and gang members' vibe from levi, but judging by the people here thats not the case. the two walk intill he's greeted by a bright green eyes, pretty red hair, actually red, in two pigtails. she's wearing a white button down, a vest over it and matching skinny jeans and sneakers. while the taller male had white-blonde hair and shining silver eyes, wearing a bagy t-shirt with the logo of nirvana, the best band of all time, on it and skinny jeans with those really cool boots everyone has that eren wants.

"hiya big bro! i was wondering where you disappeared off to!" the red haired female says happily.

"this is isabel and farlan. my adopted brother and sister,i grew up with them and y'know, after she moved to shingashina, tsubaki." levi says as he motions eren to the two who smile brightly, "and guys this is my boyfriend eren."

"it's so great to meet you finally! levi talks about you so much!" isabel says, levi sends her a hard embarassing glare as she starts shaking eren's hand, who smiles at her bubbly attitude. farlan puts his fist to his chest and smirks as he nods.

"pleasure to meet you eren." while eren and the two talk, levi's shoulders get invaded by an arm. tsubaki gropes his butt and smirks at him before throwing her arm over his shoulders, her smirk widening at his little squeak.

"hey bubble butt." she says, levi grimmaces at the nickname and rolls his eyes, while crossing his arms,as eren looks over and smiles at her.

"hey baki." tsubaki smiles and hugs her close friend. "where's your boyfriend?"

"talking to mike, he just got here." levi looks over at her and sighs as he shudders at the loud-ness of isabel talking to eren. eren glanced over at mike, who was in casual business attire. mike introduced himself and eren happily shook his hand. mike leaned in during the hand shake and inhaled eren's scent, making the brunette lean back a bit in surprise.

"mike, i'd appreciate if you wouldn't freak him out." levi says as he glares at mike playfully.mike just gave a satisfied smile and a nod. eren just smiled.

the party went on with eren talking and getting to know his boyfriends friends, he took a good liking to isabel, farlan and mike. hanji kind of creeped him out, especially when she would go into the detail of human anatomy.

levi shot her warning glares to back off and she complied with a smile.

she indeed was a strange one.

"so what do you think of my friends?" levi asks on the walk to his dorm with levi. eren was drunk, a bit tipsy, but he or levi didn't want to risk him driving. levi promised he could come and get his car in the morning.

"well-"

"sorry if their weird, thats just the people i found myself hanging out with."

"no! they are cool, i really like isabel. she's a jem really sweet and bubbly."

"ok so you remeber my sister, whats the names of my other friends. it's a pop quiz." eren smiled and thought for a seceond, he decieded to start off on the two he knew already.

"ok tsubaki, isabel, f-farlan?" eren questioned himself, he nodded and continued, "farlan, mike and hanji."

"good boy, you listen well for a kid who had at least four full glasses of wine and a hand full of shots." the raven says with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk. eren smiles sheepishly and kisses his forehead.

"next time, you have to meet my friends."


	24. chapter 24: journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

**24)journal**

eren couldn't help but notice how distant levi was when ever he was writting in that leather bound journal he always carries, everytime he asks what he's writting levi closes the journal and yells at him not to touch it before scurrying off with his short legs which eren found completely adorable.

levi would constantly be doing things in that journal of his when they were in class, the library, the coffee shop or even just lunch. eren assumed when they talked over the phone he was writting or something in that journal.

eren longed to see what his boyfriend was doing in the journal like diary that he kept under lock and key so he noticed levi sitting at the island counter, where his coumputer is housed. his little legs bing placed on the bar of the stool as he twists the bottom slightly as he rests his head on his palmed hand and hum a quiet tune. eren quietly peered over his shoulder looking down at the little journal.

the page he was on currently, had drawings of random anime characters, some where small drawings of his friends and such, levi turned to a new page and eren could see the previous sketches in the book of him mostly, in different angles and emotions, mostly of him smiling or crying. eren kept looking intill the pictures turned to words, eren felt his tan face heat up as he watch levi write in beautiful cursive writting:

 _levi jaeger.eren ackerman_.

as if he was trying to decide which would sound better. eren smiled widely and sweetly as levi wrote over and over in that nice pensmenship, _levi jaeger_.

eren casually slipped his arms around his waist and placed the pads of his fingers on the page causing levi to jump at the sudden touch and close his book quickly, snatching it to his chest, a small blush of levi's warming eren's cheek.

"your so cute!" eren cooed.

"eren! don't touch my book! how long have you been there?" levi asks.

eren smiled ear to ear and hugged the small boy's waist and shrugged, "not long. _levi jaeger_."

levi groaned and placed the book on his face and leaned back into eren. his blush warming eren's cheek more as he hides his face. "how embarrasing! i feel like a high school girl!"

"it's adorable."

"shut up."

"so why do you have so many drawing is there? i tought you had a sketch pad." eren asked

"i drew all up, plus i don't always carry my sketch pad i carry this around every where."

"i noticed a lot of pictures of me, mostly of my smiling and when i'm crying." eren trails off, "why is that."

"your pretty when you smile and cry."

eren smiled and kissed the raven's neck lightly and pull away from him, moving his way to the kitchen, "by the way, _you_ would become a jaeger." eren says as he looks through the fridge, levi blushed a bit harder and rested his head on the counter keeping the book close.


	25. chapter 25:necklace

**25)necklace**

eren and levi were walking through the park after a date, since they haven't been on one on months. the moon was high and the human population in the park was low, so they decided to walk home that way, eren smiled down at his boyfriend. he slipped his hand in his pocket and let out a deep breathe as he lookes down at the small swaude box in his hand, the silver rim glowing in the moon light as he covers the shine.

"hey eren? are you ok, you got quiet all of a sudden." levi asks.

eren smiled and nodded, "i'm fine. just thinking."

levi smiled, "heh, well nothing good ever comes from that." he joked. eren laughed and smiled.

he took a moment to find his courage and he pulls levi gently to a stop. levi looked over at him.

"uh levi." 

"yeah?" he asked. eren struggled to find the words in his vocabulary and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"well, uh, since. wow this is harder than i thought."

"your not dumping me are you?" levi's voice was cold and cautious as he watched his studdering mess of a boyfriend. eren was taken back by the question and shook his head quickly.

"no of course not!" levi let out a sigh of relif and stared at his nervous boyfriend.

"so, what is it then?"

"well we've been together for a while.and i uh, i got you something." eren pulled the box out and asked levi to turn around, which he did. eren drapped the item over levi's neck and fastened it. the small trinket catching the moon's rays as levi looks down at it.

"eren, you-?" the raven looked up at the taller male, his face was soft and had a small hint of a blush on it.

"well, i saw you eyeing it when we pass that jewlery shop on our morning runs and i've been saving up, i asked them to make it special and i got it for you."

"eren you didn't have to-" levi looked at the small diamond ' _E_ ' around his neck. the shiny object nearly brought tears to his narrowed soft eyes."is this why you've been working longer lately?"

"yeah, it was more than i expected. and i really wanted to get you something nice."

"so, it's _E,_ for eren right?" levi asks as he looks up at eren. eren blushed and rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"ye-yeah, a bit sappy and cliche' but the L's were gone and it would have been more money to get that and the engraving."

"engraving?" levi asked.

eren nodded and flipped the necklace around and read out the scrpiter, _"levi, i will love you intill the end of time._ " eren smiled that cute smile levi absoultly loved.

levi got on his tippy toes and threw his arms around eren's neck and smiled a big bright smile, "your such a sappy bastard." levi leaned up and kissed him passionetly as eren wrapped his arms around the small maled waist and smiled happily into the kiss.

"and i love you for it." levi says after he parts

"i love you too."

levi never takes that necklace off, or lets anyone touch it.


	26. chapter 26: Christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooo sorrry! this is sooooo late! i just got internet so yeah enjoy and i hope you enjoy the fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikasa is 5 in this chapter

**26)christmas eve**

levi never celebrated christmas, or chirtmas eve.

yeah he brought presents for his brother, sister and his friends, but he never had a tree, or lights or anything like that.

intill he moved in with eren that is. eren went all out he bought a tree and mikasa helped him decorate. he lite up the balcony and hung stockings on every thing. levi didn't mind he loved seeing the two come together and decorate with big smiles on there faces. it was an inspiration to draw some things while they worked.

levi would help every now and then and make hot chocolate for the two little elves.

well today is christmas eve, the trio just got back from hanji's and it's about 11:30 at night and the bass pro shop closes at 12. so the two decided to take mikasa to sit on santa's lap. they already have presents for her and everything but eren being the sappy bastard he is wanted family pictures of them with santa.

when mikasa got there she didn't ask for much she just wanted her dad and daddy to live together forever in a happy family. levi smiled at his little daughter but he secretly was asking for that two, he glanced over at eren who was snapping pictures like a maniac.

"come on ice cream man, let's go home and you can snap pictures of her opening presents." eren nodded and called mikasa, she hopped off and dusted off her bright red little dress, adjusting her candy cane socks and stepping proudly in her black boots.

levi thought she looked cute, while eren wanted to make her into a model with all the damn pictures he's been taking. the trio walked through the snow up to their apartment and got settled while levi made some hot chocolate and sat the cups down for his boyfriend and his daughter. he sat down inbetween eren's legs and sipped his coco as mikasa studied the tree.

"open the big on from santa first mika." eren says as he wraps his arms around levi while propping up his legs.

mikasa nodded quickly and smiled as she used her little strength to drag it out of the pretty gold tree, she studied the box before completely ravashing it open. her dark eyes went wide in happiness.

"he got me a doll house!" she sqealed as eren snapped a picture. levi smiled and pushed his hair behind his ear and sipping more of his hot chocolate.

"open another one dear."

mikasa went deep under the tree and picked up a medium sized one, she ripped open the box and inside was an easy bake oven.

"this was your idea wasn't it daddy?"

levi gave a sheepish smile, "actually it was dad's idea."

eren nodded happily and smiled widely. the two watched mikasa blow through her presents, she got clothes, dolls, and little stuffed animals. eren and levi didn't really focus on gettting each other anything. levi was still loving the necklace eren gave to him a few months before. but levi did get a small braclet for eren to make up for the price of the necklace. it was a braclet with a little " _L_ " on it. eren smiled and put it on instantly, kissing his little raven passionetly.

levi was cleaning up the wrapping paper when mikasa tapped his shoulder, smiling at him warmly, having her tiney hands out to him with a small present in it.

"happy birthday daddy." she says, levi glanced over at the clock, and sure enough it's 12:03, christmas day. he brings the little girl into a hug, he oepned the box to find a necklace in it, with a picture of mikasa and eren in it.

levi smiled and kissed her forehead, closing the box and decideing to put it in his car in the morning. mikasa was helping clean up intill eren came and got levi's attention.

"levi can i ask you something really quick?"

"sure." levi looked over to see eren down on one knee, levi felt his heart stop, add an extra beat or something like that, but he covered his mouth as tears stung his eyes.

"levi ackerman, we've been together for a year and three months now, and i love you with all my heart." eren took a deep breath and began again, "so, will you do me the honor of becoming a jaeger?"

levi couldn't form words, he just cried and nodded he hugged eren, "yes, yes. a million times in every language. yes."

after he slid the ring on his finger, mikasa hurried over to the hug and smiled brightly. "yay were going to be a big happy family! thats what i asked santa for!"

the two smiled at her and eren kissed levi sweetly, "me too mika, me too"

eren kissed his forehead and smiled widely,"happy birthday and merry christmas, mr.jaeger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new years might be late as welll


	27. chapter 27: christmas day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit sad at the end, considering levi's family and such, so be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i did say this would be late, and i's sooo sorry! so most likely new years will be late aswell. after new years, i'll go back and do more of eren and levi in college, and they're first move into the apratment and getting mikasa so i'll go back to the original college plan and i might do more shy!levi (i love it) and the monster AU. 
> 
> so enjoy

**27)christmas day**

"are you ready yet jaeger?" the small raven asked as he peeks out of the bathroom, placing some hooped earrings in his ears as he glanced over at his dressy boyfriend-wait. fiance'.

"just waiting on you dear." eren said, as he walked into the bathroom, placing his arms around levi's waist and studying his features. he was wearing a bit of make up, dark eyliner around his narrowed eyes, and bright red lipstick. he wore a slender dress that ruffled out a bit at the ened and some matching red heels, that looked like a torture device to eren, how levi was walking in stilhettos? he would never know. levi decided to cross dress for his birthday dinner and eren wasn't complaining.

eren loved when levi cross dressed, especially since it's like its geeting to know him all over again but without all the cold words and terribe shit jokes that tickle eren pink all the time since their so well thought out.

"you look beautiful like this."

"thanks, i haven't wore this dress in forever." he says as he focuses on finishing his eye liner and adding a touch up of lips stick. "i'm surprised it still fits."

eren chuckled, "yeah because you gain a shit load of weight every fucking day."

levi rolled his eyes and put up all his make up, which eren loved seeing him do. the way levi grabbed the different little brushes and shades to combine them to make the masterpeice on his face was all ways entertaining, the way his little fingers moved quickly around to find his supplies never ceased to amaze him.

"so you remember the plans today?"

"dinner, grab mikasa and come home?" levi sighed and grabbed his clutch.

"you forgot, we're going to visit our parents, and let them see mikasa."

"oh yeah, i was kinda hoping you forgot."

"why?"

"my family is embarrasing." eren sighed.

"we're just staying for a few minutes, just so i can meet your dad." levi said as he fixed his loose curled wig, making the synthetic hair look like real wavy pretty locks. if eren was honest this wig was his favorute along with the bob wig he wears when they cosplay in bed. eren stared at the male, who was making sure he had everything and checking his face for any errors.

"well, we can visit your house first." he mumbled.

"why?"

"i haven't really been in touch with my dad, i'm pretty sure he's still avoiding me." levi says with a shrug. eren didn't ask why but instead, he offered his arm and levi took it, the two walked out to levi's red mustang with the red leather interior and pulled off, making there way to the resturant eren made reservations for. the whole way there levi kept checking his lips and eyes. eren could see him study his engagement ring as well, which brought a bright smile to his lips.

"well mr.jaeger. who have you told?"

"isabel of course, i had her on the phone for hours." he smiled and looked over at eren, who stopped the car at the resturant. he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "and tonight, it's mrs. jaeger." levi got out of the car and eren smirked after having his breath taken away. he got out of the car and escorted levi into the fancy astablishment, and happily enjoyed the birthday boy-girl's dinner with him.

after dinner, they picked up mikasa from her father, reiner, and drove home. levi jumped in the shower automatically and scrubbed the make up off his face.

"where are we going dad?" mikasa asked, as eren straightened up her little dress, the cute pink dress matching her pink shoes. eren pulled up her white stockings and slipped on her shoes.

"to see your grand parents."

"oh, were going to see grandma carla?" mikasa asked as she kicked her feet back in forth in happiness.

"yep and grandpa grisha." eren smiled. _if he fucking shows up_.eren thought to himself as he helped mikasa out to the living room.

after a few minutes of trying to keep mikasa from spilling appile juice on her dress, levi came down dressed like a male, wearing a white button down short sleeved shirt, some nice pants and dressy shoes. eren picked up mikasa and followed levi to the car.

"you have to do her hair." eren calls while locking the door.

"i always do." levi called back.

the three got in the car and levi sat in the back with mikasa, combing her hair and placing them in two little pigtail braids before strapping her in and sitting in the front with eren.

"well to your house." the drive wasn't long, the time passed with mikasa ainging random songs, and melodies that came on the radio. levi smiled back at her and looked over at eren, who was holding his hand while he drove.

eren shifted his eyes over for a second and smiled at the road.

"i love you levi."

"i love you too, dork."

"i love you too dad!" mikasa chimed in. eren and levi chuckled.

"i love you more mika." mikasa smiled in approval and fiddled around in the backseat before wrapping a red scarf around her neck.

levi and eren decided not to say anything. she grew an attatchment to the fabric ever since eren gave it to her, she never really took it off or kept it far from her with out freaking out. honestly that was her saftly blanket or her personal stuffed animal because she sleeps with it every night. one night levi made the mistake of taking it while she slept to wash it and she stayed up all night intill it was finshed, asfter she cried her eyes out over it.

eren originally gave the scarf to levi when they were in college, and levi loved that it smelled like him and kept it. but some how eren got his hands on it and gave it to mikasa, intending to get it back but the little girl loved it to much.

they asked why and she said it smelled like love.

the two didn't know what that meant but levi decided to let her keep it, since he loves seeing her smile.

"well, welcome to casa die jaeger." eren said as he pulled into a drive way filled with cars. the house was vibrant and flooding with music and light. mikasa beamed when the house came into veiw.

"you do know you mixed german with spanish right." levi stated as he got out and unbuckled mikasa and picked her up on his hip. eren rolled his eyes and threw an arm around his shoulders and lead him in.

"yeah, you know what i meant."

"eren! you made it!" ms. carla said coming over and hugging the life out of her son. "and your brought levi." she squealed and threw her hug to him. eren smiled akawardly and rubbed the back of his neck while levi hugged back happily.

"it's so great to see you again mama." levi smiled.

"always great to see you levi. and whose this! you have mikasa." carla took her carefully from levi and hugged her to her hip.

"hi grandma! i missed you!" mikasa says. carla smiled.

"i missed you two dear, you've got so big how old are you now?" she asks mikasa held up four fingers,"this many."

"oh ok, lets see. 1. 2. 3. 4! your four?" carla giggled as she nibbled each one of mikasa's fingers as she counted.

"yes." mikasa smiled.

"so how long are you two staying?"

"not long, we have to see levi's family after this. we would have been quicker but his birthday dinner ran a little longer than planned." eren smiled.

"oh yeah, sweet heart, happy birthday. i got you something actually." carla sat mikasa down and smiled.

"oh mama you did-"

"i wanted to! your an absoultue sweety! so i got you some sweets." carla smiled as she went through the crowd to the kitchen and coming back with a box of chocolates.

levi smiled and took it, "thank you ms.carla, or should i say mother-in-law."

carla froze for a second, then beamed with a giant smile. eren tensed as she grabbed levi's finger and studied the ring."oh my god! he propsed! you propsed! oh i'm so happy for you two! a match made in heaven, my nickname for you." she smiled hugging levi and eren once more, "for how long?"

"a couple of hours actually. he proposed today at 12:04 in the morning." levi beamed. eren blushed and looked away.

"aw on your brithday and christmas!" carla squealed.

"mom." eren whined

"ok, ok, i'll calm down. call me sweet heart." carla smiled at levi and motioned through the crowd, "well come meet the family, and welcome to the jaegers." carla smiled.

carla lead levi and mikasa around, introducing him to eren's uncles, aunts cousins and anyone in the house practically. levi smiled as mikasa got candy from literally everyone.

"grisha, come on over here." carla called out.

a male walked in, long hair, glasses and a bit of stubble on his face. his wrinkles settled in a deep uncaring feature.

"this is levi." carla said, "eren's boyfriend, well fiance' now."

grisha smiled wide, "so your the famous levi i heard so much about." he took levi's hand and placed a kiss on it. "i've been dying to meet you young man. since you came around, eren has been improving in school, since i travel a lot with my job i'm not always here for his mother and him so i'm pretty sure he grew a hatrid toward me."

"not that i know of sir." levi says.

"please, call my dad. you call my wife mama after all." he chuckles, "i can tell you have a good head on your shoulders."

"so i've been told." levi smiled.

grisha chuckled once more, patting the male on the shoulder, "hell, i like him carla.

"good. where is eren?"

"i belive he's in the kitchen, scavaging for something to drink, oh and..dad." levi says trying to get use to the forren words in his mouth, "this is our daughter, mikasa."

grisha bent down and ruffled her hair, mikas huged onto levi's leg and looked over at the male shyly.

"don't worry i don't bite."

"she doesn't like loud noises." carla says, "your voice kind of booms, tone it down honey."

grisha nodded and toned down."here you go." grisha went in his pockets and pulled out a sucker which threw mikasa out of her shyness and accept the candy. levi chuckled and looked around to see eren make his way though the crowd.

"hey dad." eren said after a while of silence. grisha nodded to him and smiled softly.

"so i see you met levi."

"nice boy. you got a good one, now don't do that thing you always do and lose him."

"what do i do?" eren asked a bit offeneded

"be an asshole." levi snickered and looked down to avoid eren's gaze.

"we have to go, it was nice seeing you again mom." eren says kissing her forehead and huging his dad, "and you too."

"bye grandma and grandpa." mikasa smiled and hugged them both.

"bye mama, bye dad. i'll call later tomorrow." levi said to carla as he hugged the two.

"again it was nice to meet you levi. "

"you too." levi waved.

eren walked levi and mikasa out and to the car.

"well that was better than i expected."

"i like your dad, he's charming." eren rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss the males forehead before closing the car door. levi gave eren the directions to his home, eren was surprised to see the landscape swiftly change to the big rich neighborhoods, and nice houses eren's mom dreamed about moving into and settling down there.

"this is where your parents live?" eren asked as he looked up at the soft colors coming from the beautiful, white house with pillars holding up a balcony and beautiful pillars surrounded the beautiful white house, looking home.

"yeah, it's not a cozy little house, but it's home." he says as he gets out of the car and gets mikasa out. eren got out as well, taking levi's arm and walking with him up the long walk way.

"you never told me you were rich."

"im not, my parents are rich. they cut me off, well dad cut me off and i've been on my own." levi shrugged as he knocked on the door. the familiar red haired happy female opened the door her emerald eyes sparkling when she sees the pair.

"oh! levi you made it!" she squealed and hugged him, "mom was just asking about you. and you brought eren!" she smiled.

"hello isabel." eren smiled and hugged her.

"come on in you two, theres food if you want it." she says as she steps aside, levi tensed beside eren but walked in anyway, letting eren and mikasa go ahead before talking to isabel for a bit.

"eren. how are ya?" said the white-blonde male, eren smiled and fist bumped him.

"great farlan, you?"

"im fantastic, where's levi?"

"with isabel i believe."

"farlan." mikasa smiled and reached for him, farlan happily picked her up and kissed her cheek.

eren and levi both knew, mikasa has a crush on the male, she would always blush when she heard his name and she always giggled and played with her hair in her attempt to flirt like she's seen on tv. levi thought it was completely adorable, but like always eren didn't he found it cute but odd she took a liking to him but he just left it alone.

"well i'll show you and mikasa around, yeah?"

"thanks." eren smiled and follwed the male around, getting to know the people in the mansion like home. eren admired the beautiful rooms and palace like bathrooms, how the double sinks rested in beautiful marble and the walls painted nice soothing dark colors.

such a beautiful house. he slipped away from a group of adults who began to coo at mikasa and offer her things, giving himself a moment to pee.

he was on his way back when he noticed an open door, and his fiance' staring at the ceiling laying on a big plush bed. his raven locks sprawled against the soft fabric.

eren knocked on the door gently, startling levi slighty, "hey."

"hey."

"you alright?" eren asked as he sat on the bed, his weight sinking deep into the plush, he then laid down next to levi and stared at the ceiling with him.

"not really. just so many memories here and my whole family i haven't seen for god knows how long." levi sighs.

"is this your old room?" eren asked as he looked around, there was a flat screen a walk in closet, dark blue walls dark brown floors and nice cusioned chairs in the corner with a desk and a book shelf.

"yeah." he says as he rests his intertwined fingers on his stomach.

"talk to me babe." eren says as he glances over.

"well, as you can tell i don't have a bond with my dad, he practically disowned me, cut me off and threw me out when he found out i was gay. mom tried to conveince him to let me stay but he shoved my bags in my hands and shoved me out the door. mom would occasionally send money for the nessesites, such as rent food and such. which i put toward living with tsubaki." his voice cracked when he said her name, he took a deep breath before speaking again. "so i'm not exactly excited to be here, everytime i see him, we argue."

"i know how you feel, dad wasn't always as happy and nice as he was when you met him. he was never home, he never cared he was never there. but he changed, i mean i still don't trust him. but maybe your dad changed to?"

"i seriously doubt it." levi rolled on his side and placed a kiss on eren's cheek. eren smiled and sat up, intill his eyes wandered around falling on something intresting. "no way." eren got off the bed and grabbed a small object, "how cute." he cooes as he holds a small bear his fur dark from never bing touched and a button eye gone.

levi's eyes widen slightly, "oh, mr.hugginkins."

"mr.hugginkins? really?" eren chuckles. levi got up and reached for him but eren took him away and held him above his head making levi reach for him.

"eren! give him back! he was my best friend as a kid." levi whined.

eren smiled and kept him away, "aw~ you were one of those kids?"

"eren!" eren smiled wider and wrapped his free arm around levi's waist and brought him close, letting levi's body press against his . eren rubbed his nose against levi's.

"i love you mr.jaeger." eren smiles. levi blushed at that and slowly lowered his arm and rested it on eren's chest.

"i love you more." levi smiled. eren leaned in but the clearing of a throat caught there attention.

they turned to see isabel there a soft smile on her face. "you guys are so cute together, and i'm terribly sorry to interupt, but. levi uncle carmine' is here."

levi brightened up a bit and he nodded, "send him up for me."

she nodded and skipped out.

"who have you seen so far?" levi asked letting eren go and sitting on the bed. eren smiled and sat the bear in levi's lap.

"just your cousins and your three aunts."

"well get ready to meet my uncle." levi smiles and hugs the bear, "and i'm taking mr.hugginkins with us."

eren rolled his eyes and shook his head, "i better not see you having sex with that thing."

levi bumped his shoulder and rolled his eyes, since eren and levi seen haunted house and that particular scene, eren has been a bit jealous toward stuffed animals when levi was with them.

why?

levi had no idea, he just thinks it's funny.

"levi!" the two looked up to a tall male, with dark hair geled to a point like people do now a days, he wore a nice suit and had shining blue eyes with nice sun kissed pale like skin. he had a thick new york accent, which complimented his name.

"uncle carmine'." levi says as he smiles and gets up, hugging the taller male.

"it's great to see you, i wasn't aware you were here."

"yeah, i kinda just came straight here, is dad downstairs."

"heh, yup, talking to farlan."

eren sat on the bed watching as the two caught up and talked. he kept quiet and waited patiently.

"oh, uncle carmine, this is eren."

"oh so your the little fiance' levi told me about." carmine stepped forward to eren and put his hand out, "i heard good things."

"nice to meet you sir." eren smiled taking his hand, they shook hands but carmine didn't let go.

"now, levi means a lot to me, he's like my own son. and i don't want him into to tears because of you. understand me, boy?" carmine asked, sqeezing eren hand. eren winced and nodded quickly.

"uncle carmine." levi warned. carmine let go and smiled.

"alright, alright. some one has to play the daddy role." carmine smiled.

eren shook his hand and held it as levi shook his head. levi kissed his hand and ruffled his hair.

"well eren, this is uncle carmine, he's the one who got me into college and all the designer clothes i would wear in class. he provided me money in general. he also taught me how to pick poket, fight and other things like that."

"is that how you picked the lock to our apartment when we left the keys in the house."

levi smiled, "learned from the best."

"now eren, tell me about your self." carmine says as he sits in one of the chairs.

"oh um, i'm 25, i graduated with honors uh i like video games, i majored in philosophy, i work at a high school and um, i like green." eren said with a shit load of nervousness, levi took notice and glanced back at carmine.

"mmhm, your smart, but are you street smart?"

"uh?"

"uncle carmine, do you always have to do this to my boyfriends and such?"

"yes, i want to know your in good hands, or i'm moving you straight to new york so _they_ can keep an eye on you."

"i'm not a damsel in distress carmine."

carmine smiled a wide sly smile, "but you bottom don't you."

levi tensed and blused hard, "uncle carmine!"

carmine chuckled and stood up, "show your finace around levi, don't be so rude."

"yeah yeah." levi stood and brought eren with him. levi walked down the stairs with carmine and eren behind, mikasa hurried over and jumped in levi's arms.

"there you two are." mikasa smiled.

"sorry mika, we had to talk for a second." levi smiled.

"is this your off spring?"

"tsubaki's." eren whispered over, making sure mikasa didn't hear.

carmine looked at him in surprise, his eyes looking over the little girl. "yeah, i see it. what happedned to her?"

eren made a slice-throat motion and shook his head. carmine nodded slowly and saddly the walked over to levi, "i'll take her. go and see your mother." carmine put his hands out and levi gave her to him.

"your pretty, just like daddy." mikasa smiled as she touched the mans soft face.

"well thank you doll face, your not to bad yourself." he chuckled, "she's in the kitchen." he says and walked off. levi took a deep breathe and sighed.

"let's get this over with." levi took eren's hand and lead him through the crowd of people, and into the kitchen to see a short skinny woman with long raven hair in a nice bun. she wore a nice dress and heels with nice shiny designs that matched her earrings.

"Ma."

the woman turned and smiled wide. her eyes shined in a bright blue color and she hurried over and hugged levi. "oh my baby boy." she kissed his cheeks, and nose multiple times and cupped his cheeks and brushed her thumbs over his cheeks. "your getting chubby arne't you?"

"ma!" levi said as he shifted his head away, she giggled and smiled.

"oh i missed you!" she kissed him once more.

"wow you look just like your mom." eren smiled.she glanced over at eren and smiled wide. levi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"oh hello. do forgive my rudeness, i just haven't seen him since he was 18. and how old are you now lee-bear?"

"lee-bear?" eren whispered.

"ma! i'm 28 don't you think i out grew that nickname?'' blushing as he elbows a chuckling eren.

"you'll always be my lee-bear!" she cooes. "so any who, whats your name sweet heart?"

"eren jaeger ma'am." eren smiles.

"oh a gentelman." she smiled. "nice to meet you, i'm Celia. Celia Ackerman."

"wonderful to meet you, i've longed to meet you actually." eren smiled.

"oh really?"

"yes ma'am, levi and i are really close, and i always wanted to meet you."

"close?" celia asked as she looked over at levi.

"yeah, he's my fiance'."

"fiance'?" celia asked, looking between the two. her eyes beamed and she smiled wide, hugging the two. "oh i'm so happy for you lee-bear."

his mother froze and let the two go, "have you told your father..?"

"tch." was all levi said. "i don't care what he says, i haven't even seen him yet." levi held eren's hand again and shook his head.

eren remained quiet. celia just smiled.

"well, send me an invite to the wedding boys. i really want to go."

"sure thing ma." levi sat down at the bar counter in the beautiful kitchen and watched his mother cook, "so what are you making now?"

eren sat down on the other stoole and put and arm around levi and brought him close.

"banana pudding." celia beams. levi nodded and stuck his finger in the whipped cream. earing a slap on the wrist from celia and a chuckle from eren.

the three turned around to a sound of disgust, ruining their moment. they turned to the man in the door way and levi scoffed and turned back around quickly. the man was a very tall and slim man who appears to be well-built. He has short, coarse-looking dark hair that reaches to his neck and also has a thin beard along his jawline. He has the appearance of a middle-aged man with wrinkles around his eyes, which are small and piercing. He is wearing a simple white shirt with a black tie that is not fully done up, and a large black overcoat that reaches past his knees. He also has a bowler hat with a white band around it.

he had a scowl on his lips as he walked in.

"honey, be nice." celia warned.

the man ignored her and glanced at levi.

"levi."

"kenny." levi growled.

"so i see you still look like a 15 year old girl." kenny says.

"well i can see you got fat. excuse me, fatter."

"why are you here you _queer_?"

"kenny!" celia growled.

eren stayed quiet. silently fumming at the word.

kenny and levi just glared at each other and he turned away not even acknowledging eren at all before grabbing a beer and walking out of the kitchen.

celia sighed and placed her hand on levi's.

"sorry you two."

"it's fine ma, like he'd ever change."

carmine entered in shortly handing mikasa back to levi and eren. "it's getting late you two. she's getting sleepy."

"hello carmine." celia says without looking at him.

"celia, looking as fine as ever." carmine smirked. hugging the woman. "when are you going to leave kenny?"

celia chuckled but didn't answer.

"so is this your daughter?" celia asked.

mikasa looked over at her and blinked sleepily, she rubbed her eye and snuggled against eren. she yawned and closed her eyes.

"yes ma'am, her name is mikasa." eren smiled.

"she's beautiful."

levi and eren took mikasa home after saying good bye to carmine and celia. the two are currently riding home. and levi stays quiet, staring out the window.

"levi?" levi doesn't look away from the window, but he hums when eren calls.

"are you ok."

"what do you think?" levi sighs. he looks at eren sadly, "sorry, about my dad."

"don't be. but your mom is wonderful. you look just like her, beautiful hair and eyes soft clean skin. i would say nice but." eren chuckled as levi did.

"well thanks. i haven't seen her in ten years. im just disapponted our visit was cut short."

"maybe you can see her later on next week or something?" eren asks.

"yeah." eren takes levi's hand in his entertwining their fingers and kissing levi"s lightly while keeping his eyes on the road.

"i love you. you know that right?"

"yeah, i know." levi smiled a small smile at eren. eren parked the car at their apartment and turned to levi.

"no, i mean it. deeply and truly. i love you and i won't let anyone hurt you while i'm with you alright. i promise" eren cupped levi's cheek and stroked the soft skin with his thumb.

"eren.."

"i love you." he said sternly. levi gripped his hand and looked down, blinking as his eye lashes became soaked with tears he looked back up and eren and nodded kissing his lips softly.

"i love you too."

eren smiled and got out of the car, getting mikasa and guiding levi inside. eren tucked mikasa in and kissed her forehead. levi kissed her goodnight and went straight to their room.

eren walked inside and saw levi buttoning up one of eren's shirts around his small form. eren began to strip into nothing but his boxers and laid in bed, levi joined and layed his head on eren's warm chest.

eren held him close as levi drifted off to sleep, with a tear falling down his cheek.

"i love you levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it became a bit emotional, but that's life not eveything is happy. so i hope you enjoyed.  
> kenny and levi don't get along and i was going to put something else in this chapter but i'll do it in another chapter.
> 
> and we'll be seeing more of carmine, celia and carla! c:
> 
> aslo i'll take request on an AU any AU just let me know! c:


	28. chapter 28: tears

** 28) tears **

eren woke up to the faint sound of sobbing and sniffing. the room was dark, the only light being from the moons rays peeking through the curtains. eren looked around and glanced at their clock on the night stand.

_3:30am._

eren groaned quietly and blinked a bit, the sobs were starting to quiet down into ragged breathes and sniffing, it took eren to be aware of where he was and what was happening, he noticed levi wasn't resting on his chest like he usually does, instead he was rolled over curled up on his side of the bed, he shoulder shaking and bouncing every know and then.

eren quickly recomposed himself noticing where the sounds were coming from her rolled over to his side and noticed levi tense slightly.

"levi..?"

"s-sorry eren, i didn't mean to wake you." levi said, his eyes closed tight as tears spilled from them, he was curled up in a little ball with both of his hands held tightly over his mouth.  "go back to sleep." he sniffed.

eren gently gripped his shoulder, flipping him on his back. levi stared up at him with puffy red eyes, and tear streaks down his cheeks as new ones freshened the dried ones. he looked surprised when eren stared down at him with pleading eyes.

"why are you crying levi?" he asked.

levi sniffed and rubbed his eyes with a fisted hand, eren made him stop in fear he would cause some redding there. eren slowly bent down and kissed away the raven's tears, he then used his thumb to gently wipe the tears away.

"i-i.." levi stuttered, sniffing once more.

eren gripped the plushe covers and laid back on his side of the bed, flipping the covers over them and turning levi to face him, like he did for levi when they were in college. levi gripped eren's shirt and laid closer to him, crying silent tears as eren embraces him.

"levi..?"

"i'm sorry...i just-"

"don't be sorry. it's fine. it's ok to cry." 

levi started to sob loudly into eren's shirt his whole form shaking in the process. eren held him closer and stroked his hair lightly placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"were you thinking of tsubaki again?" eren asked once levi's sobs quieted down.

levi shook his head and snuggled closer to eren.

"i don't want to talk about it...i just..do this sometimes." levi mumbled into his shirt. eren nodded his head, respecting his wishes. he rubbed soothing circles on levi's back. levi's shaking calmed down and beagn to still his movements, but he never pulled away from eren. levi inhaled the scent of eren, which is a mix between pine and mint. a strong scent to levi's senstive nose but he grew to love it because it was eren's.

ere did the same, inhaling levi's scent of hazelnuts and cream mixed with laundrey ditergent.

"thanks eren..it feels nice to finally have someone here to comfort me in these times.." levi says breaking the silence.

"don't mention it." eren says, stroking levi's hair again. another silence fell over them again and the tension calmed. before long small soft snores came from levi, who snuggled up closer to eren to attract his boyd heat.

eren nuzzled levi's hair and pulled the covers from over their heads so they wouldn't end up suffocating in their sleep or getting to hot.

eren glanced back at the clock the bright neon lights read, _4:10_

eren yawned and snuggled into levi and fell back asleep.


	29. chapter 29: lunch

** 29) lunch. **

after eren graduated college, he went into finding a job automatically, landing one as a high school teacher at shingashina high school. eren has been the new teacher for a few months since levi and himself settled down in their new apartment with mikasa. he loves the school and the students.

he got to know a few of them and he became a favorite in the school, since he teached math like no other teacher. he shows a lot of cheesy educational rap videos, dances around on desks and walkes across them and such ans even debates about video games with the students.

eren was on his way from the copy room with a stack of worksheets for his next period, he greeted a few of his students and made his way to his classroom for his free period.

"oh eren hey, how have you been?" one of the teachers stop him, connie, the science teacher , smiles at him widely.

"great connie, i was just going to head back to my class to finish grading and eat lunch before next period. "

"oh, alright. i guess i'll catch up with you later, i know how annoying grading can be." he smiled. eren chuckled and agreed, making his way back to room 208 and entered.

to his surprise, levi and mikasa were in there, levi was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed and head down. he wasn't in his uniform from the bar hanji owned. instead he was in a button down shirt and skinny jeans with som vans. while mikasa spun around in his chair, wearing her normal red scarf, her hair in a side braid and a cute black and white dress on her small body with some matching shoes.neither of them noticed he walked in yet.

"levi? mikasa?"

levi looked up and mikasa stopped spinning, the both of them smiling wide at him. "hey papa!"

"hello mr.jaeger." levi said.

eren made his way over and hugged the two, mikasa wiggled her tiny finger and eren picked him up and kissed levi on the cheek.

"what are you two doing here?"

"well i mikasa was starting to feel better and wanted to visit you at work." levi smiled.

mikasa has been sick for a week, so levi took off from work to take care of her, but she seems to be getting over it.

"how'd you know my schedule." eren asked with a smile, clearly happy to see his family.

"erwin let me know."

erwin was levi's middle school friend/best friend, he was also the principle at the school.

"well i'm glad you two came by." eren kissed mikasa on the cheek and she smiled and played with his face.

"so how is school life treating you?"

"great! a few kids who peeve me, but other than that the staff are nice and erwin is awesome."  eren walks around his desk and sits in his chair, sitting mikasa down to go and draw on the board, letting her sketch little flowers and such. levi went around the desk, tracing his fingers on the wood printed material and the name plate on eren's desk.

"mr. jaeger, that it so hot." levi says as he picks up the plate and looks at it, "i have no idea why, but this is a huge turn on." levi says where mikasa can't hear. he sits the plate down and eren opens his arms out to levi who sits down in his lap. eren wraps his arms around levi's waist and nuzzles into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent.

"did you two eat yet?"

"no i was going to pick up something after we left here."

"alright, then i won't feel bad eating infront of you two." eren smiles. levi rolls his eyes and presses his back into eren, trying to get as close as possible.

"so do you think mikasa will be able to go back to daycare tomorrow?"

"i don't know, i'll keep her out and let her go monday just to be safe." levi says as he looks over at mikasa who gets on her tippy toes and tries to draw a sun with the yellow marker.

levi smiles at his daughter and was about to get up but eren keeps his grip on his, levi looks back at him surprised and eren takes the oppertuinty to connect their lips for a brief moment. eren pulled away from levi slowly who still had his eyes closed and let a content sigh escape his lips.

eren smiled once levi opened his eyes.

"daddy! come and draw with me." mikasa says happily as she looks over at her fathers.

levi nods and gets off of eren's lap and made his way over to the board grabbing amerker and kneeling down to mikasa's height and began drawing with the giggling raven.

eren beagn to eat his lunch, and grade papers as the two drew on the board.

"you two little artist are going to waste my markers." eren chuckled.

"mr.jaeger, i have your papers." a small female voce called, after a small knock. a girl with dark hair and soft eyes walked in and smiled at him sweetly. she wore a tight short dress, that levi has stashed in his closet, she wore stockings under it and knee high boots. levi and mikasa looked back at her. mikasa smiled and turned back around and finished her master peice while levi slightly glares from th corner of his eye.

"thanks mina, i appreictate it." eren smiled that charming smile.

"it's no problem mr.jaeger, i wasn't busy anyway." she smiled wider. eren nodded to her then turned to look at levi,

"oh and mina, this is levi and mikasa, my boyfriend and daughter." eren smiled, "levi, this is mina, she teaches art here."

levi stood up and dusted himself off and made his way over, he shook her hand and smiled a small smile, "nice to meet you."

"pleasure to meet you levi. i see you two are qute the artists yourself." she chuckled. levi did the same and looked over at all the doodles. 

"yeah, i was actually an art major."

"oh, that's wonderful!" mina said, "i haven't met many art majors around here, it's nice to finally meet one." levi smiled and nodded.

"it was wonderful to meet you, levi. i'm going to go and finish entering my grades." she smiled once more and turned, "i'll talk to you later mr.jaeger." she then disappered down the hall.

"should i be worried?" levi asked as soon a she left. eren looked up then at the door then back at levi.

"nah, she's just really nice." eren said shaking his head.

"yeah, but she said she wasn't doing anything, then she says she has to finish entering grades." levi scoffed.

"don't worry, i sprot my gay pride, you know i love you." eren smiles. "no need to be jealous."

levi rolls his eyes and walks back over to the board garbbing a marker and sketching some nicere sketches in the higher corner mikasa couldn't reach.

"well mikasa," levi said after five minutes of drawing and chatting, the free period bell was about to ring. levi wanted to get out before all the traffic began in the school halls. "say bye to dad and we have to leave alright."

"mikasa pouted but nodded and placed her marker down, she hurried over and jumped in his arms and kissed his cheek, "by dad, have a great rest of the day." she smiled.

eren cooed and hugged her, "oh my sweet baby! never grow up!"

eren was obviously the over protective father in the relation ship, while levi was the smooth over mom, who would only worry when it really counts. while eren would freak out if mikasa lost an eyelash, while levi worried when she came home crying from day care or fell off of something. levi was easily worried, at least he thought intill he met eren.

mikasa hugged back and levi walked over and smiled.

"i'll walk you two out." eren stood still holding mikasa on one hip while he holds levi's hand as they walk down the halls.

"thanks for stopping by you two." eren smiled.

"sure, i'll take any chance i can to see you dear." levi smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. eren smiled and walked them out to levi's red mustang and kissed mikasa on the nose before giving her to levi and letting him buckle her in.

eren, being the pervert he is, gropped levi's ass when he bent over, making the raven yelp and startle mikasa.

eren let out a laugh when levi stood and glared at him while closing the door, eren wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, rubbing his nose on his.

"i'll see you when i get home alright."

levi nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning on his tippy toes and kissing eren passionetly, letting the brunette enter his mouth and exxplore.

levi broke away and walked to the drivers side opening the door, letting eren stand on the other side.

"what do you want for dinner?"

"surprise me." eren smiled. levi nodded and pecked his lips before sitting in the car and eren closed the door.

levi rolled down the window after starting the car and leting the air blow through the hot car, eren bent down and smiled at mikasa.

"bye princess, i'll see you later."

"bye dad!" mikasa looked over at levi, "daddy, i'm hungry."

"alright raven how does mcdonalds sound?"

"yay!" she cheered. levi smiled and looked back at eren.

"well see you at home mr.jaeger, and watch out for that mina chick." levi says, pecking eren's lips one last time.

eren chuckled, "will do sweet heart."

levi waved along with mikasa and they pulled off and down the street. eren walked back in the class room seeing all his students huddled around the board, looking at the pictures the two drew.

their was cute little houses, and flowers and suns with sunglasses by mikasa, and in the top corner was an anime version of levi and mikasa smiling with peace signs in black. a red heart in between them with _we love you mr.jeager_ written in levi's perfect cursive.

the kids were pointing around cooeing the child drawings and snapping pictures of levi's big picture.

eren smiled when he looked at the picture levi drew, their names signed under it, eren pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of mikas and levi's sketches.  the kids whipped around at the flash and they all hurried to their seats.

"alright class let's get started." eren said with a big smile.

 


	30. chapter 30: perfect

** 30)perfect(shy!levi) **

the place was loud and crowded, the group of safisticated people wondering around and socializing.

the bright lights of the estate shined from the high ceilings in the home, the chandilers glimmering from the lights they casted off, the golden colors flooding every inch of the home.

a small raven, with thick frame glasses stood at the top of the stairs, hiding his small form behind a pillar as he gazed over the crowd, his eyes dialated from his severe case of shyness, his small petite form shaking as his body is completely engulfed by the size of the pillar. his raven locks constanty falling in his narrowed soft, grey-blue mixed eyes. he adorned a simple button down shirt and a simple black tie with black dress pants and shoes.

he gripped the pillar as his father shifted his gaze to him, motioning for him to make his way over. as in, cross the sea of people, make eye contact and touch others.

something the little raven feared in doing and couldn't bring himself to do.

he gulped down the lump in his throat and he nodded at his father, he slowly decended the stairs and pushed through the crowd. his eyes casted down as he steadied his breathing. his father patted his back and smiled wide in happiness.

"this is my perfect son! levi." he bragged, as he and his mother tended to do.

_perfect._

that word was such a big. strong word. _perfect_ , the word his mother and father always used to discribe their youth offspring. the _perfect_ boy was the dictionary definiton for a perfect child, he always did what he was told, no questions asked, he excelled in grades, he followed rules and never had to be told twice.

he was _perfect_. to his mom and dad yes. but deep inside, he hated the bind the word _perfect_ had on him, how he was expected to always be so- _perfect_.

but to levi that word felt like a chain, holding him prisoner in his parnets perfect world.

the group of his peers swarmed the shy raven and he began to feel a terrible wave of anxiety rush him, the tense vibes of his muscels throwing him back into the sea of nervousness. he felt his breath shallowing at the crowd around him his gaze staying on his black suade shoes, his face a deep cherry red. he adjusted his glasses and tugged at the sleeves his arms adorned.

"head up son." his fathers voice bellowed. levi jumped at the boom and quickly picked his head up but his eyes never left the imaginary scuff on his shoes.

levi hated attention, he hated how it mocked him with the never ending praise and eyes on him, the demon waiting for levi to crack under his gaze and let him drown in his anxiety, how attention always lingered on him like a peice of gum under your shoe. he took it every where he went, and attracted it like a magnet. he just wanted to be a normal kid, to stop having attention on his shoulders all the time weighing him down to the killer of anxiety, the drug of anxiety satifying the need to get away yet killing him with panic and worry that the judgemental eyes with cut through him like a blade of insecurity.

levi hurried from the distraction of attention while it turned away for a blink and he hurried off, their wasn't a single kid his age at this party, he is 10, and he is alone.

he never really made friends, he was homeschooled and had practices on top of practices, not to mention being locked away in their billion dollar home for most of his life, his only friend is their house keeper, Hanji Zoe. she plays and talks to levi on a daily basiss, trying to atleast give him the mask of a normal childhood.

he was usually cooped up in a new room, with a new talent he had to master. he had no say in how his child hood went, and he just accepted it as quickly as it was decided.

he just desperatly wanted to get _away._

where? he didn't care.

he always begged his older sister to take him to college with her, and let him live with her but she would just smile her beautifu smile and run her creamy fingers through his hair and tell him, ' _i'll be back in a year to get you alright.'_

she said that everytime she visited for three straight years, he just gave up on his older sisters word.

he even begged to go home with Ms.Zoe, but she declined the same way mikasa did, running her finger through his bangs, getting a full glimpse of his red face and said _'i'll be back here tomorrow kiddo.'_

levi hates his life, he just wants it to end.

levi looked up and noticed he was in a dark room, filled with a long plush sectional couch, and beautifully carved designes in the hard gold trim of the couch and matching banasters outlined in the room, the only light is from the dimly lite aquarium in the middle of the room seperating the other half of the room, making two little pass ways to manouver, the lights casting on the traditonal painted wallpaper surrounding every  inch of the walls.

the dim blue light seemed crazy bright to the raven as he moved farther in the room, admining the fish he came to love and miss, after the original ones being replaced by replicas in a poor effort to hep the ravens poor mind. he traced his spotless fingers on the glass he could reach.

his form becoming distorted as he looks at the fish swim around in the aquatic home, his eyes soon caught something strange.

more eyes.

beautiful eyes, a beautiful mix of blue and green. small dots of yellow spected inside the irisis. the beautiful paint mixtured eyes stared back at levi.

levi moved his head at the same time the stranger moved his, levi felt his face heat up with the longer his eye contact keep up with the mysterious eyes and found himself staring at ground.

the feeling of him wanting to vomit and cry subsided when he was met by a blinind darkness, from the quick transiton to dark from light. he heard the faintest sound of shuffling and he glanced back up noticing the eys were gone from the other side of the glass, levi looked around before letting out a shrilled shriek. his grey-blue eyes met blue-green-yellow ones, the ones from the glass, the figure of a male with tan skin, and shaggy brown hair came into view as levi's eyes adjusted.

he wore a plain black suit, but his jacket was unbuttoned, showing his black tie and crisp white buttoned down in the dim room.

the feeling of him bursting into tears and wanting to vomit rushed over him when he noticed the male was staring deirectly in his eyes. he blushed and covered his face in his shy habbit and tilted his face down making his long bangs fall and cover his hot face.

"hey..."

"..." levi didn't respond to the boy's greeting, he felt nervous, sick, anxiety and fear all in a terrible mix of inseurity and attention.

"i'm eren, i'm 11, whats your name?"

levi shifted his head to look away from eren and he was about to turn and walk away but eren tapped his shoulder.

"please don't go, your the only kid here and i'm really bored, you seem nice." he says. his voice is coated in heavy pleading that make levi wat to look up and talk to him, but he doesn't exactly know how to do _this_. talk to people and making friends.

so he decided to start simple, "i'm levi..." he squeaked out just below a whisper.

"levi? is that what you said?" the brunette asked, as he leaned closer making levi heat up so much it was raidating off of him, making a force feild of heat around him.

he just nodded.

"why are you covering your face?"

"...shy..."

eren smiled and nodded, "i like you levi, your cute." eren says happily as he spins around, his voice reaching a high interval making levi flinch.

"wanna go outside and play?"

levi looked up, only to make contact with him for 2 seconds flat before looing back down, placing his hands back on his face.

"o-outside? and play...? i-i can't f-father would be angry with me i-if i le-leave.." levi stuttered out.

"oh come on! he won't even know! we'll sneak out to that giant backyard you guys own!" eren smiled wide.

levi shook his head, "i can't."

"sure you can, we'll be back before your parents notice. i promise cross my heart and hope to die." eren said.

levi kept his head down and face covered but said no words. pndering if he should go play. he's not exactly content with this get together, nor did he want to be here. but when a nice boy comes and offers you this oppurtonity, shouldn't you take it? especially if it's something you've longed to do?

levi was to deep in though he didn't notice eren removing the pale ravens cold fingers from his face, and lift it up so he could see him properly, his raven hued bangs falling over his dark glasses, his face a dark strawberry red from the poor lighting, his eyes are glossed over from nervous tears and the shing from the tank making them stand out against his grey-blue orbs. eren swipped a curled hand under his bangs gently getting a good look at his face.

his _perfect_ face.

levi only notced when he blinked and noticed eren was right in his face and he couldn't see the shadow of his bangs in his face anymore, his face reddedned if possible, and he tried to look away but eren smiled and kept his head in place.

"i thought you were going to be ugly, you keep covering your face."

"u-ugly?" levi asked, feeling his insecure emotions shining in triumph sounding thier victory horns from winning the war with is body and mind, "....i told you, i'm shy and i don't like people staring at me....face..."

"why? your _perfect._ "

levi felt his heart jump, his eyes shaking slightly as he stared at eren his experssioning shocking when he hears this, but he feels a joult of electrictiy run through him. for some reason eren made that sound, nice.

that being perfect is good and normal.

levi looked down, his eyes casting on their matching shoes as they lower and soften.

" _perfect...?"_ levi whispered, "why use that word?"

"that's how i feel!" eren smiled, he let levi's face go and the raven quickly fixed his bangs and dropped his gaze. "i think your beautiful, like my mother, like a girl. your perfect." he smiles sweetly.

levi looked up and couldn't help but feel his heart jump once more.

"are you going to play with me?" eren asked once more, putting his sun kissed tan hand to him and had a breath taking smile on his lips.

 _perfect_? levi could get use to hearing that, if it was from eren. how his innocent eyes and smile made the word dound foreign and exotic, but in a good way. he made it sweet like candy and as wet as water.

while his family stated it sourly and dryly.

eren had a sertain emotion in his word levi didn't understand, an emotion he never encountered from that word. nor his parents.

levi stared at the hand out srtetched to him and he moved his hand to take it. he nodded his head as he glanced at eren from behing his thick raven hair.

"i'll play with you...eren." levi could grow to like the eren boy.

eren smiled and practically dragged levi out, not befroe uttering the word,

 


	31. chapter 31: rest

** 31) rest **

"quiet down mikasa, daddy is still sleeping." eren said as mikasa crashed her blocks together.

it was a week after new years and levi had a lot of energy used to clean and planning during the new years party at the bar he works at. he's been asleep for hours and eren happily oblidged to let him rest. so currently mikasa and eren are playing with the many toys mikasa got for christmas.

"ok sorry dad." mikasa smiled as she rebuild the blocks. eren smiled and helped her.

the two played and eren got up, checking on levi who was sprawled out on the bed his shirt risen to his perfectly toned flat pale skin shown the over grown shirt ruffled up, his toes barely peeking out of the overgrown sweat pants, and the covers tangles between his legs covering his right leg and his hair covering his eyes and sprawled behind him with small snores coming from him.

eren chuckled and smiled at the sight, he finds absoulutely cute.

he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture and closes the door quietly.

he goes back to mikasa and sits next to her. mikasa adjusts her scarf and continues to play with the scene she created.

"oh a normal day in townsville." she starts as she has a doll walk through her block town, "everyone is happy and living their peacefull lives!"

eren smiled and sat on the couch, watching her narrorate her little town.

"mothers and childeren playing in the park and living happy lives." she makes the little blonde barbie stride down the rode of the carpet. "the unsuspecting happy humans."

eren got a bit confused when she narrorated that.

"unsuspecting....?" he asked himself.

"then the giant fire breathing dragon scorpian volacno monster came and killed everyone!" she yelled as she grabbed a stuffed animal and crashed the place down, making terrified shreiks and expolosion sounds, soome words mimicking ones form tv like:

_"ah! my leg!"_

_"my baby!"_

_"it's godzilla!"_

and a lot of others, throwing eren off gaurd by the distruction.

"oh..kay....." eren picked up the stuffed animal and kisses mikasa's head, "no more action-disaster movies for you."

"oi...eren..." levi's voice sounded, he came in rubbing one of his eyes, with a fisted hand his mouth opening in a yawn. the sweat shirt and pants covering his hands and feet as he shuffles in.

levi could have died.

mikasa's toys were sprawled around on every inch of the living room and walk way to the kitchen, her drawings were covering the coffee table in a white and colorful sheet. the food she had from lunch was sitting next to her, fully eaten but the juices were still there and the pillows fixated everywhere.

levi blinked.

"hey levi! have a nice sleep?"

"hey daddy!''

levi stared in complete horror and anger at the mess, his OCD sense are tingling and bugging him to a high degree. his eye brow began to twitch, intill he turned around and headed back to the room he was locked up in for 9 straight hours waving his hand back dissmissing the subject.

"i'm going back to bed."

eren and mikasa stared at each other and shrugged going back to building the city again for another attack.


	32. chapter 32: hallway

** 32) hallway. **

eren has been in college for a good two years now, majoring in philosophy. he's in his sophmore year. he worked in the coffee shop with his friends armin and sasha, and also the horse face.

eren has loved his college life and his college buddies. he sespecially loved going to the bar for college kids only, where his childhood friend works at.

the best thing to college, in bruntettes opinion, are the hallways.

when he can purposely bump into the small raven with beats on his head, mouthing the lyrics to some micheal jackson son while he sped through the halls, his eyes always casted down as he pushed through the people towering him intill he bumps into eren and he gazes into those beautiful hued eyes before blushing a slight and hurrying off.

levi was indeed eren's boyfriend, and eren loved to catch him off gaurd.

when levi has always entered another mode when he entered the hall, he escapes in his world of music, and keeps his head down treding to class trying not to cause to much attention, so when eren stops him and gazes in his eyes and flashes that smile he loves, he blushes and forgets where he is before scurring off from the brunette.

eren and levi have first, third and gym period together so eren tends to bump into the dazed off raven more often, when ever he sees the raven in class before him sitting in his seat in the comfortable rows next to tsubaki reading a manga, he pulls the raven out and takes him out into the hallway, where he automatically becomes shy.

eren entertwined his fingers with levi's pulling him closer, resting his arm around his petite waist laying kisses on his neck, cheeks and nose.

"eren.." levi whined, "i don't want to be a hallway couple.." **(A/N: GAH! DON'T YOU JUST HATE THOSE COUPLES!!!!????)**

eren chuckled and kissed the raven lightly biting his lip, making him whine a bit.

"and why not?"

"it's weird..i hate those annoying couples."

"but i love you and i want to rub it in the face of single people." ( **A/N: this is how i think when me and my friends see them**.)

"eren.." levi lost track of what he was going to say when he felt his lips occupied by the brunette's mushing his soft flesh into levi's and ran his tounge over his bottom lip asking for entrance. levi granted and wrapped his arms around the tallers shoulders. eren stood up completely, taking his leaning figure off the mall so the raven would have to get on his tippy toes.

levi let out a growl, replacing the moan, into the kiss when eren did so.  he parted, a small trail of saliva still connecting their swollen lips, their noses still touching as eren's half lidded breathe taking eyes stared down into levi's half lidded grey-blue ones.

levi had a dark blush on his cheeks as he holds eren close.

"your so cute..." eren mutters.

"shut up...i hate when you make me do this." levi whispers against his lips.

"i love how short you are, and you have to get on your tippy toes to kiss me.." eren smiled warmly.

"shut up." levi leaned up and captured his lips once more, eren smiled into the kiss as a few more people walked into the classroom.

murmering a few comments like:

" _damn hallway couples"_

_"cute!"_

_"aw their so cute together!"_

_"get a rooom!"_

and a few other comments. making eren smirk and hold his little raven closer.

the best part about college, is defiantly the _hallways_.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                


	33. chapter 33: cleaning

** 33)cleaning **

_"if you wanna be my lover! you've got to get with my friends! make it last forever friendship never ends!"_ the raven sang as he wipped off the mirror in his bathroom, scrubbing away the particals his eyes flickered across.

" _if you want to be my lover you have got to give, taking is to easy that's the way it is!"_

he continued to scrub in beat with the upbeat tune.

levi was in his dorm alone, since tsubaki went out to do a bit of grocery shopping before their double date tonight. levi got bored waiting for the slow time to pass. eren was doing some studying with armin and hanji and he'd be damned if he went food shopping with her.

 she is very indecisive and her dumb choices between italian spagetti sauce and normal sauce, what the hell? who fucking cares!

learned that the hard way. that shopping with tsubaki, FUCKING SUCKS!

levi let a sigh come from his covered lips as he continued the song while scrubbing down the sink and tub, _"so! heres the story from A TO Z if you want to get with me you better listen carefully!"_

he sang as he switched rooms, and walked down the hall, opening the closet and grabbing the vaccum cleaner and walking down the hall and into the living room plugging in the macchine and began running ito n the carpet.

_"you got M in your face who likes it in the place, you got GMC who likes it on the easy V doesn't come for free she's a real lady as for me haha you'll see."_

he sings as he cleans the spotless carpet.

_"slam yo' body down and wind it all around! slam yo' body down and wind it all around! slam yo' body down, now zigga zig ah!"_

he sang as he continued his epci cleaning, humming to the fading beat as he finished up the carpet.

_"if you wanna be my lover~"_

"ahem!"

levi froze at the sound and slowly turned around. tsubaki was there, a smirk on her lips and her arms occupied with bags, her body adorning the sweatshirt that armin gave her and some skinny jeans with the ugg boots she borrowed from levi.

and eren was behind her.

"mind helping with the groceries, levi spice?" she joked. levi rolled his eyes and pushed her over, stripping her from his favorite boots and brushing past eren and grumbling walking down the stairs. still wearing his cleaning bandannas as he goes.

eren and tsubaki went into a laughing fit as he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna be by spice girls


	34. chapter 34: internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren's start to his dreams!

** 34) internship **

"LEVI!" the brunette called out, barging into the shared apartment of his friend and boyfriend. the dark haired female jumped and glared over at eren. the female was straddling the lap of the blonde rock, known as reiner.

"damn it jeager! knock!" tsubaki growled as reiner chuckled and wrapped his arms around her curvy hips, which had his lettersman jacket drapped around it.

"sorry! wheres levi?!" the brunette asked, his face twisted into a smile. his body practically radiating happiness, while it bounced in that one spot. tsubaki sighed and motioned down the hall to his room.

eren thanked her and hurried off, leaving the couple alone once more. eren hurried and saw levi's door was slightly ajar, the raven was sitting on his bed, his back up against the back board. he had a few papers spread out on the bed as his head slowly bobbed back and forth to a slow beat that his headphones, beats by dr.dre that eren got and customized it for him a few months a go and levi got him some aswell which eren tends to lose then find then lose again. but he wouldn't tell levi that.

the raven had a paper in his hand as he glanced over at the other paper laying on the bed. eren barged in but levi didn't move, except keeping his head moving in steady motion. he had on his reading glasses, one of eren's sweatshirts and some skinny jeans with the ugg boots tsubaki got him for his birthday last year, since she got tired of him borrowing hers and never giving them back.

"LEVI!"

the raven didn't respond, nor looked up. he must be blasting his music again. eren hated when levi did that, one he couldn't hear anything and since ere was very paranoid about thins such as a criminal barging in the house and you wouldn't know it, or he could seriously be damaging his ears.

the ravens lips soon began to move and mouth the words to, _i don't f*ck with you_ by.Big sean, judging how levi picked up pace in his bobbing, the song just started and he closed his eyes as he sung out:

 _"i don't fuck with you, little stupid ass bitch i don't fuck with you. i have a trillion million things i rather do. i don't give fuck, i don't give a fuck."_  

he began to bounce a bit, gripping his mechanincal pencil, stopping his homework and doing a small cute version of the shmoney dance, but a bit faster and up beat. he then opened his eyes and saw eren standing infront of his bed with a smile on his face, levi let out a small scream and held his chest.

"eren!" the raven gasped as he pulled off his headphones and rested them around his neck. letting the song blast out,"what are you doing here?"

"levi! you'll never guess!"

levi shrugged and leaned over to his end table and grabbed the cream soda there and placing it to his lips as he took a long sip of _tsubaki's_ soda, eren learned the hard way not to touch, think, or even look at the soda without tsuabki's premisson,if you think she's scary now, just wait until you drink her soda, she's a demon spawn out for blood. long sotry short don't touch it.

but when she leaves, levi and eren pig out on them, swallowing them down then buying a whole new case to replace the one they drank before she got home, but how levi got one with her sitting there, eren will never know.

"i got it! i got the internship! i get to work at nintendo and ubisoft for the summer!" eren smiled, showing the envelope in his hands.

levi's eyes widend slightly and he beamed and moved the papers so he could crawl over and take the envelope, and reading over it, "oh! eren i'm so happy for you, now i'm not going to feel bad working at funimation and leaving you alone during the summer."

it was still nearing the end of winter, and everyone wondered why the four, levi, eren, tsubaki and armin, were already looking into summer jobs, and activites. well when summer nears, it's harder to get jobs then, so armin, tsubaki and levi being the mature responsible people they are, they applied earlier and eren followed his boyfriends lead.

levi pressed his lips to eren's and smiled once he parted. "congrats."

"i'm so excited! i feel like i need a cream soda to celebrate." eren said with a smug grin.

"tch, good luck. you better get it while her and reiner are swapping spit. that's how i got mine."

"oh, i was wondering."

"oh, wait. i have a spare." levi crawled over to the egde of his bed and leaned over, lettin his butt stick up in the air as he pulled out a cream soda from under the elevated furniture. he tossed it to eren as he sat on his bed.

"can you pause on your home work for a second. i want a cuddle." levi rolled his eyes and let eren situate himself on the bed and levi crurled up on his side to let the taller male encase him in his heat.

 


	35. chapter 35: heat (monster AU) (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres some smut to make up for the ones i haven't been writing, im just not good at it and i love writng fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little levi is in heat

** 35)heat (monster AU) (smut) **

eren was competly surprised to walk in on the scen he did, he's been trying to get a hold of levi for hours and the male never responded, which left eren completely worried. he made his way to the apartment that was levi's apartment, some time ago his roommate and sister, Isabel, checked out a good week ago but eren doesn't recall why.

but now he knows.

his little uke was in heat.

levi is an omega vampire, which is another reason why he can't take over his fathers ledgend, only aplhas, like his sister and eren, can take on such a role. levi didn't mind taking over his mothers ledgend, excpet when he has to get decaptiated by a god and have his head used as a weapon, but he'll be ok they reassured, he just doesn't like the snake features. such as his hair, the tenticals, and the eyes.

eren felt an intense blush cover his face as he stared at his flushed uke's exposed body, he was slowly stoking himself, with his finger up his ass, he was practically fisting himself, along with the tenticals making their way in and out of the raven at break neck speed, and judging by the way he arched his back, they were striking his prostate and to say the least. eren was jealous.his body was sweaty, and red from the blush, he had white sticky substance on his face, chest annd his lover abdomen.

eren could feel a tint in his jeans when he stared down at omega trying to get off, for how ever many times he already did.

"eren~" the raven cooed once he noiced he was in the room, he removed his slicked fingers and tenticals from his dripping wet hole and crawled over to eren, who made his way to the foot of the bed. the raven gripped the males shoulder, his fresh breath resting on eren's lips as the raven neared, "it's so hot..can you help me..?" he asked, letting the tenticals rub all over eren's buldge.

levi got a pretty good handle on the new appendages, not like it's a surprise or anything, the raven was quite persistant to mastering them, although he claimed he hated them, they helped him with getting books from taller shelves, and now, pleasuring his heat.

eren crashed his lips on levi's who fell backwards on the bed, letting eren top him completely. eren quickly stripped himself out of his pants, while levi pulled off his shirt.

levi absoultly adores his vampires body, he loves to run his fingers over the dips and dents of his abs, and mucsled back. it was pleasurable sight to see other abs that arne't his.

eren sperated from the kiss for only a moment, to get his shirt off, he wasted no time to spring his erection out, he placed his knee in between the males wet legs and he moaned into levi's mouth, he parted but not sraying to far from his lips.

"ugh. levi, your so wet.."

"all for you,baby.." levi purred and let eren slide his tounge inside his parted lips, leting a moan roll off his tounge."ah..."

eren stroked up the males thighs and trailed kisses down the omegas neck. he let out a mewled sound as he streaked his nails down the pale-tanned maled arms leaving a trail of red behind it.

"nnggh..." levi moaned, "eren please...just put it in..!"

eren smirked and rubbed his throbbing erection against the tight wet hole. "are you sure?"

"eren~" levi whined, and wrapped his arms and legs around the brunette, "if you don't i'll let my tenticals do it."

and just like that, levi turned the tables and eren complied, thrusting hard and fast into the moist tight hole making the raven cry out a loud moan.

"EREN!~" the raven moaned.

eren thrusted hard and fast into the raven, angling his thrusts directly into the boy's prostate, making he moan in pure pleasure and wrap his legs around eren's waist tighter making eren go deeper.

"nghh..levi..your so tight..." eren moaned as he hit the males prostate harder and faster. levi arched his back off the matress as eren abused the sensitve bundle of nerves.

with a few more hard thrusts, levi felt a knot tie in his lower region of his abdemon signaling he was close, "e-er-eren! i-i- i'm cu-cumming!" the omega moaned out.

"me too." eren groaned as he pounded into levi, who came first over his chest, a little squirting in his face and eren's stomach. eren threw in a few lazy, hard thrusts before cumming deep in the raven, making him shudder at the feeling of the liquids fill him.

"eren.." levi moaned as eren filled him.

eren pulled out and panted while he laid on levi's sweaty quick rising chest.

after a quiet moment the raven came down from his high, "i want to go again eren~"

eren's eyes widened slightly and he sighed, he has a feeling he isn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

it's safe to say levi fucked all night, weither it was eren's cock or his tenticals doing the work, untill he fell asleep, waking up with brusing hips and an aching asshole.


	36. chapter 36: lunch plans

** 36)lunch plans **

the lunch room was loud. it always is, filled with loud college goesr, catching up with friends, in attempt to let go and chill before classes started back up. the room roared with laughter and loud pointless converations.

eren walked in, and directly went to his friends table, which was also his boyfriend's friends table.  seeing hanji, beat on the table in a familiar beat while levi was nodding his head and erwin was making beat box sounds while tsubaki watched with her phone recording and armin was reading.

"went to africa bout a week ago." levi sang out in beat with hanji's beating.

"week ago." hanji, erwin and tsubaki echoed.

"killed a lion and killed a goat." levi said while doing the shmoney dance.

"killed a goat." the three echoed once more while armin rolled his eyes.

"hey guys, what are you doing?" eren asked as he walked up, noticing the group.

levi turned first, and shrugged, "hey eren." hanji automatically scooted over so eren could sit by his boyfriend.

"nothing really, just doing a few free styles." erwin said with that award winning smile he owned, which mad eren completely jealous, especially since the levi and erwin had a thing in high school. levi said he loved erwin's smile. so everytime he smiled, eren glared slightly.

"so where's sasha, mike, isabel, farlan and reiner?" eren asked, noticing the friends arne't around.

"reiner is in the weight room." tsubaki said as she put up her phone.

"isabel and farlan are in the lunch line, i told them to wait." levi scoffed."sasha is in the lunch line too."

"and mike is in the library, trying to return a book or something." hanji finshed.

eren nodded and put an arm around levi who leaned into the touch.

"so are we hanging out this afternoon?" tsubaki asked, leaning her head on armin's shoulder, who stroked her black hair.

"sure why not? it's friday. we can go to a party of something, isn't reiner throwing one tonight?"

tsubaki nodded,"we could go. annie might be there." armin tensed slightly at the name but continued to read his book.

"what about christa?" eren asked.

"maybe if ymir goes."

annie, christa and ymir are friends of armin, tsubaki, and eren. they just attend a different college but they live in reiner's neighborhood, especially since annie is his sister.

"i heard something about a party?" isabel asked, passing an apple to levi, who caught it and wipped it off before biting into it.

"yeah, we're going to reiners tonight. party at his house!" hanji squealed.

"cool, sounds better than studying." farlan said taking a bite out of his sandwhich.

"is sasha still in line?" armin asked.

"yeah, id you want food, i suggest you get some now, she has a loaded card." isabel sighed as she looked at her lunch, which was nothing but a sandwhich and a bag of chips. that's probabaly all sasha left the poor girl. and no drink! that heartless monster.

"ok, what something tsubaki?" she nodded and handed her his card.

"my usual chinese meal." she yawned and moved her head and let him stand and sit his book down and head over to the panda express before sasha left the subway.

"so levi, you partying with us?" hanji asked, looking over at the raven who was bitting into his apple, and he glanced over.

he wiped his mouth with a napkin and snuggled closer to eren, "i guess, tsubaki won't let me stay home, and neither will eren. they'll blow up my phone." he growled, glaring at the two who just smiled and fist bumped.

"well we can tell mike and we'll head out, get ready kiddies!" hanji smiled.

 


	37. chapter 37: party

** 37) party **

the last that the group had to pick up was tsubaki and levi, who were still in there apartment, doing god knows what. while everyone stayed piled up in erwin's durango, with isabel and hanji sitting in the hatchback for fun and space. eren sat next to armin in the middle row, while mike, farlan and sahsa piled in the back and the front seat was for tsubaki, and levi was going to sit in the middle of armin and eren since he was small enough, which he hates.

"tsubaki hurry up!" levi sighed as he leaned against the door frame, "they've been waiting for the past ten minutes!"

"i can't find my beanie!" she whined.

"then wear your hair down!" levi said as he stiffled a laugh, since he was wearing her beanie and she just didn't notice. levi tapped his finger agaisnt his forearm while waiting, the girl finally gave up and walked out, wearing her favorite shingeki no kyojin shirt, levi got for her, some skinny jeans and some black lace up boots. while levi wore just a wife beater, a jacket and jeans with his own timberlands he got from his uncle. and a bit of eyeliner to make his eyes darker.

"oh and if you don't mind, i borrowed your beanie." he said as he pushed himself off the door frame and walked down the stairs with tsubaki following him, yelling at him in slurs of french and japanese which levi understoode every ounce.

the two finally was down staris to see hanji standing outside the car, blowing the horn like a maniac which they couldn't hear since their apartment was further away from the front of the buildings, and erwin facepalming along with the rest of the car.

"oi! chill the fuck out shitty glasses!" levi growled as he walked out, tsubaki nudged the brunette back to her seating area, who climed in the back with isabel happily and lvi climbed inbetween armin and eren, like planned, he complained about it.

"why do _I_ have to be in the middle?" he growled.

"because your smaller." eren smirked and kissed his cheek, making the male roll his eyes.

"tch, im no smaller than coconut head."

"hey...!" armin and tsubaki said at the same time, which levi ignored.

"yeah but armin isn't as slender a you, he has a bit of a build, i can see reiner has got you lifting armin?"

"yeah.." he said sheepishly.

levi just pressed his back into the seat, mumbling something and sighing, giving up the argument.

"i love you~" eren smiled.

"shut up."

erwin began to drive, it was fairly lively everyone was talking and getting along like always. that is untill,

 _"i don't fuck with you, little stupid ass bitch i don't fuck with you. i have a trillion million things i rather do. i don't give fuck, i don't give a fu-"_ levi answered his phone, once the words _boob friend_ flashed the screen, which was ymir.

"hey ymir." he answered, which made the car go quiet.

"yeah, i heard." he said.

he chuckled slightly, "yeah, i'm coming. sure. looking forward to it."

out of all of eren's friends, levi liked ymir the most, since she's into girls, but likes to dress like a boy, and levi's into guys and likes to dress like a girl, the drag queen and king got along oh to well, and they bonded over boobs, which they both like and now levi calls her his boob friend, which is humerous comming from someone so stotic as levi.

levi hung up and the car began to get louder again.

"you still have that as your ring tone." tsubaki said, more than asked.

"yeah, because i don't fuck with people, i hate people." the whole car, except erwin turned to levi with glares, "except for you guys! i hate you all a little less." he mumbled.

the ride was over and everyone climbed out of erwin's car and went into the giant rich hose pouring out with music and lights, there was a few teens drinking out on the front lawn and making out with their partners which eren had a feeling that would be them once levi gets drunk. when levi gets drunk, he just doesn't care.

and levi says, a drunk levi is a stupid levi, so they all love seeing him loosen up.

"so reiner is loaded, that's why you like him so much he showers you with money." eren smirked at tsubaki who punched his arm.

"you know damn well i don't love reiner because of his money, i couldn't care less about his cash." she growled, "although D2B, eren, D2B. that's why levi won't leave you." she smirked as levi turned and glared at her darkly.

which eren just laughed.

once inside, the group parted ways and began to party like no tommorow.


	38. chapter 38: bring your kid to work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't quite sure if i should post this but. i did any way.
> 
> levi works at hanji's bar as a waiter  
> and eren works at a school until he gets enough money to start his video game business, but he works a side job st ubisoft and Nintendo.

** 38)bring your kid to work day **

eren was absoulutly horrifed, when he walked into the bar levi works in on the weekends with his roomate,who use to work here. levi would never say it, but he misses his best friend to peices, her death surprised and devistated us all even her boyfriend couldn't handle it and turned to drugs and drinking, he passed his daughter to levi, hoping to let her live a nice normal life. and levi happily excepted the beautiful baby girl, she looked just like tsubaki, same black hair, pale skin. she just had dark eyes like levi.

although levi showered his new daughter with love, he hated the new co-worker in her place. he would always complain about how much of an air head he is and how he keeps throwing suttle flirts at him, eren, of course took an automatic hatrid to him, trying to get all into his little raven, franz, eren belives thats his name.

the club was packed and levi was making his way around the tables, his booty shorts fitting tightly to his hips and shirt pressing to his flat chest. eren would have been turned on if it wasn't for the second, black haired girl in the same outfit, her five year old body exposed to strangers as she strides around like her daddy, and tries to be graceful around the tables she barely reached.

"alright, mika now cock your hip and stride this way." levi teaches as he looks down at his bundle of joy.

"yes daddy!" she happily complies and eren feel his blood boil at the males eying his daughter, but levi snaps at them and kisses his daughters head.

"alright, thats enough for now, go on and color, and untie your shirt so dad won't find out." levi smiles and ruffles her hair, letting her run off to hanji and color while she tended to the bar.

eren walked over to his baby girl, saying hello to hanji and kissing his daughter's forhead.

"hello dad." she smiles

"hello sweetie where's daddy?" mikasa points over to the raven serving some soup to a biker, the male offering a ride to the raven, for his good services, who shakes his head and walks away, eren hurried over to the raven as he walks over to the kitchen window, loading up his tray for another round.

"levi!"

the raven tensed and turned to his fuming boyfriend, "uh, can i help you?" he asked inncoently.

"levi rivallie ackerman! what the hell!"

"what i told you it's bring your kid to work day, what job did you think i was going to brin her to?" levi asked, knowing that his boyfriend was mad at him. "she's going back to your mom's tommorrow and i want her to have fun with me aswell."

"she's just visiting, but why do you have her dressed like that?"

"what it's the uniform here."

"yeah but your an adult and can handle yourself, she is a kid."

"i didn't have her parading around for no more than five minutes, honest." levi says, someone calls him over and he gives eren a certain look, before walking over.

eren followed after, "but still there are perverts in the world levi."

"eren i am working, can we talk about this later?" levi asks as he grits his teeth in a low whisper on the ending of hi sentence, placing his tray under his armpit after serving the food.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"i did, eren i seriously have to get back to work, there is a change of clothes in her backpack take her to your job then." levi says

eren thought for a second, levi did tell him, but he was in the middle of _something_ when he did.

"that's not fair, you told me during _something!_ "

levi sent the boy a smirk, "yeah i know."

"im still mad at you levi."

"eren! later!" levi says as he's called to the kitchen window once more, eren groans.

"lev-"

"hey! he said to talk to him later!" the biker from earlier said, standing up. levi tensed as he turned around, seeing his smaller boyfriend try to take on the biker. eren gritted his teeth,

"mind your business!" he growled.

"clyde! stop." levi says as he  walks over, but eren pushes the biker and he growls. the bult, taller male yanked him up but eren kept his ground and glared.

levi's eyes widened as he looked over, covering his mouth and mikasa looked over.

\--------------------------------------------------------

clyde punched eren square in the eye. knocking him out on imact. eren is sitting on the couch with mikasa as she places a frozen pack of peas on his swelling, black eye.

"oh papa." mikasa cooes

"and again, clyde says he's terribly sorry. he didn't know you were my boyfriend." levi says as he sits next to him, laying his head on his shoulder after deleting the message from his phone and rubbing soothing circles on eren's leg.

"yeah." mikasa lays her head on levis lap and letting her body reat across eren's lap.

"well i had fun at daddy'd job papa!" eren just smiles and ruffles her hair.


	39. chapter 39: the day after

** 39) the day after **

eren woke up with a splitting head ache, his arms was wrapped around a small body, and since he didn't feel the tickle of fabric, he realised they aren't wearing clothes, a small wave of panic washed through him as he opened his eyes, but let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the raven hair.

it was levi.

eren sat up he felt a tinge of pain down his spin and hips, and his ass hurt like nothing before,he rubbed his head and let out an annpyed groan as he tried to recall where he was and what happened the night before. but failed since his head ache was getting worse. the raven beside him shifted and turned on his side, looking up at the brunette.

"morning..." he mumbled before sitting up and stretching.

"what happened last night?" eren groaned as he laid his hed on the ravens pale shoulder.

"party. booze. sex. sleep." was all he said after a yawn.

well that explains the scenery change instead of waking up in one of their apartments, they were in a new room at someone's house. eren looked around and reached to grab his clothes but winced as his hips jolted pain through his body.

"sorry baby, did my thrusting hurt you?" levi cooed, eren's eyes widened slightly and he glanced back at levi who was off the bed and pulling up his pants and buttoning them.

"you topped me last night?" he asked.

levi shrugged and grabbed his shirt and threw it on."after you topped me of course." levi crawled back on the bed and inched closer to eren, letting his leg situate inbetween eren's as he rested his nose against eren's. their lips just centermeters away.

"i like the feeling of your insides, baby." levi whispered against his lips, he smirked at eren's heated face and pecked his lips before pulling back and standing at the edge of the bed,"just because i prefer to be uke, doesn't mean i can't fuck you into the matrass."

eren nodded, and grabbed his clothes and threw them on before walking out of the room with levi on his arm.

eren looked around and remembered, they're at reiners house, and there was a party last night. all of their friends were passed out in different parts of the house, and the two facepalmed.

"wake everyone up, i want to go home." levi said as he made his way over to erwin and begin to shake him awake, along with hanji and mike

eren nodded and went around to armin. tsubaki, farlan and isabel waking them.

erwin woke first and let out a loud yawn which startled tsubaki who was sleeping with reiner, and she jolted up and looked around completely surpprsied.

"alright kids! in the van." erwin yawned once more, as a symphony of tired groans erupted, before a wave of teens dragged out to the car.

the group all fell asleep during the rides home, except erwin.


	40. chapter 40: eren's friends

** 40)eren's friends **

to say the least, levi wasn't as nervous to meet eren's frineds as he was to meet his. levi agreed to meeting his little brat's friends after the night eren met his and eren set up a time and place the night they got home, and he kept buzzing and beaming about it which tickled levi when he smiled like that.

levi already knew two of his friends, which is armin and tsubaki considering their childhood friends, which levi found odd, he never met eren since the blonde and brunette were inseperable like the dark haired girl and the raven were. plus, everywhere armin went tsubaki followed.

so how they never crossed paths until the end of their middle school year was beyond levi. but he was glad he met the boy. even though they never really talked untill their junior year in high school and levi honestly thinks that's when eren devolped a crush on him. because that's when levi beagn to crush on him.

although he'd never tell eren that.

eren planned for him and his friends to meet up at the coffee shop down the rode from their apartment, on the whole way there, eren continued to sing _1000 miles_ the victoria justice version which levi eventually joined in while the two intertwined their fingers.

the pair came up to a set of outside tables occupied, with a group of teenagers.

"hey guys!" eren called, grabbing the attention of the group as he waved with his free hand.

"hey eren!" the group said all together.

"guys, this is levi."

a brunette hopped up first, her ponytail swaying as she did, she had a potato in her hand, but sat it down in favor of shaking levi's hand in a firm shake that would mimick hanji's like a mirror.

"oh! levi it's finally nice to put a face to the name! he talks about you a lot." she smiled, still shaking levi's hand who just nodded.

a blonde girl with big bright blue eyes walked over, her height shadowing under levi's which he greatly appricates looking down more often, she seems to be standing at tsubaki's height, 4'9 he thinks. and he finds her completely adorable, especially when she talks,

"i'm christa! it's a pleasure to meet you." she motioned over to the table, "this is ymir, armin annie, and her brother,reiner." she said as she pointed around the table, annie was a blonde, with blue bored eyes, she wore a hoodie and skinny jeans and had a fabulous nose, she was drinking a smoothie next to her brother and tsubaki's boyrfriend, which levi already knew, he was texting and wearing a muscle shirt and some jeans, and ymir was sitting next to armin who was reading, ymir is a brunette with freckles and narrowed eyes.

"hey." annie said

"ello." reiner said, looking up from his phone, then looking back down once it flashed. armin elbowed him from behind his book and reiner sighed and sent one more text before putting up his phone. which levi presumes he was texting tsubaki.

"sup." the ymir girl stated, flashing a peace sign, "so your the levi he won't shut up about."

"tch. i suppose." was all levi said, "nice to meet all of you, and hey armin."

armin smiled at him and nodded, "hello."

"oh so you two know each other?" christa asked.

"yeah." was all armin said but he smiled with it and levi nodded.

"so levi sit and tell us about your self." sasha mused as she hurried to the table and gestured the two to sit. levi sat next to eren and situated himself, and placed his hands in his lap.

"what do you want to know." he stated more than asked.

"the basics, major, age, favorite food!" sasha asked.

"uh, i major in art and music, i'm 19, i like uh, all food?" he asked the ending.

sasha gasped, "me too!"

levi just nodded.

"so when did you come out?" ymir asked as she threw her arm around christa, who blushed.

"once i realised how pretty dicks are and it feels good taking it up the ass." he stated bluntly, making eren blush along with christa and armin and ymir busted out laughing.

she wiped a tear and calmed down, "oh that's good, thats good. but i disagree, dick are like, eh. but vaginas, now those are pretty."

"nah, dicks are like a god while vaginas are like, ew. you want me to stick my _what_ , i _that_? no."

ymir laughed again and shook her head, "but boobs though."

"boobs are perfect." annie spoke up.

"yes, boobs. boobs all the way. their so beautiful. best creation of human nature." eren began to laugh. no scratch, he practially died with laughter, he was weasing and snorting like an idiot which made levi chuckle slightly.

"h-how..ahh!! hahahaha! how can you say that...hahahah!!! how can you say that with a straight face!" eren weased out. his eyes were watering as he sucked in ragged breathes.

"i-i don't know..." levi blushed. after eren calmed down he draped an arm over levi's shoulders and smiled.

"god! i love you." levi blushed harder.

"i like you levi." ymir smiled.

"i feel the same, _boob friend._ " levi smirked and ymir nodded and winked, as she passed her phone over to him and he put his number in it, and handing her, his.

"so you like dressing like a boy?" he asked as he looked at her clothes,which was baggy clothes and some jays.

"yeah, is that a problem?"

"not if me dressing like a girl on my free time is." he retorted with a shrug. ymir smiled wide.

"drag queen,eh?"

levi nodded, "drag king?"

"hell yeah baby." ymir fist pounded him and they settled back into their partners.

"anymore questions?"

"what's your favorite color?" christa asked.

"black."

"do you play any sports?" reiner asked.

"soccer and basketball."

"ah, read any good books lately?" armin smiled

" _Alex cross: Cross My Heart_ , i highly reccomend it." 

the rest of the evening went with his friends asking questions from personal to simple, which eren will check to see if levi would get uncomfortable. he only did twice, which is when reiner asked what his first gay experience was, and when he asked what was the first thing he stuck up his butt, he answered the second but strayed from talking about.

but he mostly ended up talking to ymir, and the two hit it off surprisingly well.

when the pair were walking back, levi had a frappachino and eren had a plain coffee and they were holding hands once again.

"so have fun?"

"i really like ymir. she's cool." he said as he sipped his drink, "and christa she's cute. and annie. she doesn't talk much. and i love armin so, i like your friends."  levi flashed eren a smile.

eren smiled and wrapped his arm around levi's shoulders and pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"i knew you would."

 


	41. chapter 41: basketball

** 41)basketball **

eren loves basketball. more than life itself and levi took notice.

eren has done so many things for him in the past and he never asks for anything in return which really bugs levi, he likes being spoiled, but he loves to pay people back.

well theres a heat v. spurs game in town and levi is bending over backwards for this brat to get seats, but not just any seats, court side.

that little brat better be lucky he's flexible.

levi has been on the internet on three different websites, looking at all the ticket prices, from ebay, to amazon and they keep getting more expensive, with money levi doesn't have. he let out a groan of frustration. one ticket is about a hundred, but  hell, levi loves basketball and would love to see the heat beat the spurs. and he wants to get his jersey signed by Bosh, James, and Wade. maybe birdman.

he fell back into his chair and ran his fingers through his hair and glanced over at his phone, he's going to have to pull a card he didn't want to. he'd feel bad about it later, but he really wanted to do this for eren.

he sighed and picked up his phone, took a deep breath before dialing the number and listening to the dial tone.

_"hello?"_

"hey uncle carmine? i need a favor." levi smiled.

\---------------

levi walked all the way to eren's house, talking to the brunette on the phone while he did.

"i'm outside, can you open the door?" he asked the male on the phone, he heard a bit of shuffling on the bed before the door opened, revealing his roommate instead.

"hey levi, what are you doing here?" his roommate, connie asked.

levi opened his mouth but eren came and motioned him off, "hey levi."

"i got you something." levi blurted out, and mentally slapped himself for it.

"oh really? what is it?" eren beamed.

levi had his arms behind his back and stared up at his boyfriend who stared down at him eagerly.

"calm down jaegerbombastic, it's nothing big or anything."

"i want to know! your leaving me on edge." eren whined.

levi rolled his eyes and moved his arms to reveal two court side tickets to the heats v. spurs game.

eren's eyes widend and he nearly jumped up and down and squealed like a little girl. he took the tickets in his hands and stared at them like they were god.

"y-you-you! you got tickets!" he beamed.

"yeah, i know how much you love basketball, and you do so much for me i just-" eren slammed his lips against levi's and brought him into a bone crushing hug and happily deepend the kiss, which the raven melted it, throwing his arms around the brunettes neck.

eren parted and nuzzled into the raven, "you didn't have to do that. i know these cost a fortune."

"your priceless eren." levi says quietly in his shirt as eren hugs him close and places a kiss in his hair.

"i love you so much."

"i love you more." levi smiled, and blushed. he burried his face in the scent of eren's shirt.

"how did you even score these?"

"i had to pull a few strings but i managed to get my hands on them."

"you are the best."

"you better know it." eren smiled and put an arm around him and let him inside in the warmth of his apartment, but levi didn't mind the cold, he had his blush and eren's body heat to warm him.

"well it's a date then."eren smiled as he handed the tickets back to levi.

"damn straight."

levi and eren ended up getting autographs from the whole Miami Heat team, and they got on the kiss cam.

it was a perfect date.

 


	42. chapter 42: camera

** 42) camera **

"oi eren" levi called as he walked in the house, to see his boyfriend sitting in the armless chair that was turned away from the door, he was looking at his new Gameinformer.

"yeah?" he asked glancing up before looking back down, levi leaned over the chair, wrapping his arms gently around his boyfriends neck and kissing it softly as he placed a box in his lap.

"mom and uncle carmine sent me something." he says as eren looks down at the box and setting the magazine aside.

"your uncle carmine? it's not another car is it?"

levi chuckled and shook his head. levi's red mustang was a birthday gift from his uncle carmine when he turned 17, he pays the car note, and to get it fixed, anything of that nature. while all levi has to do is fill the tank. his uncle spoils him rotten and levi loves it, no matter how much his face begs to differ.

"nah, i doubt it." levi shrugged.

"you haven't opened it yet?"

"no i wanted you to open it with me."

eren nodded and let levi walk around and sit in his lap. and open the box, there was a lot of tissue paper, packing peanuts and bubble wrap which overflowed and fell on the floor, which levi visably grimmaced at when it his the ground.

he ignored his OCD tingles and continued to forge through the box, soon pulling out a letter and opening it.

" _dear lee-bear.."_ he read out, and completely regretted it, since eren chuckled at the family nickname, " _your uncle and i have noticed how much you love art, we want to encourage you to follow your talent and go for your art dream and we're proud of you! we also would like if you would expand to more art mediums other than just drawing and painting, "_ he read, out in a non-caring tone as his eyes surfed over the words and eren listened happily.

 _"i saw you looking at this when you were younger, and i told your uncle about it, i had half of the money and asked if he could pitch in!"_ levi's voice began to get brighter as he read, his eyes widing with happiness as he continued, as if he knew what it was, " _i really hope you love it and know i love and miss you! capture lifes good and bad moments. love your mother and your uncle."_  levi sat the letter down and rummaged through the package, lowly pleading it was what he throught it was, and his eyes sparked as he pulled out a nikon 3000. eren has heard of them and seen a lot, and he was aware it was the older model but levi didn't seem to care so he smiled for his boyfriend.

"mom didn't! she didn't get this for me! i love her so much!" he smiled and carresed the gadget.

"you take pictures?"

"i use to, but _kenny_ " he hissed, "broke it and that was when i was like, 6, then tsubaki had one and i would borrow it and take pictures on the park after school, but hers got stolen when we went out a while ago. so i haven't taken pictures for a while."

eren smiled at how happy his boyfriend is, he's never seen him beam over materials before, except that necklace he will never take off, and it feels great to see him like this. levi is spoiled, but he isn't exactly snobby about it, he tries and does pay back peoples good deeds toward him no matter how much they refuse, he constantly sends money to his uncle for all the worthless gifts to him just for his uncle to send it back and tell him to stop sending it. which eren finds hilarious. levi doesn't like not paying other back for pointless gifts, even if he loves being showered with love. that's why eren loves him, he's modest, honest, and just wonderful.

"i wonder how much this cost..?"

"don't even think about it." eren said, as he leaned over and grabbing the letter, " _p.s. lee-bear."_ eren chuckled.

"fuck you eren." levi growled as he began to set up the camera.

"love you two, _don't think about sending any money, or anything to me or your uncle, we'll just send it back or even add more to it. we just love you and want you to be happy, so just accept it for once and not give us anything in return. listen to your mother mister!"_ eren reads.

levi sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "she knows me too well." he looks through the box and sees a zoom in there and he practically squeals and carresses it on his cheek. "way to well.." he purred.

eren laughed and ruffled the raven's hair.

levi looked over at the brunette and looked down at his camera before standing, catching eren off gaurd, and putting it to his eye and focusing it on his boyfriend.

"smile for me,eren." he says.

eren smiles a wide,beautiful, breath taking smile and levi smiles himself while taking the picture.  he walked back over and held it where eren could see.

his brown hair parted nicely, sporting his shaggy style. his blue-green eyes shining with the gold specs at the rim of his pupls. his tan skin glistening from the light and his smile glowing from the white his teeth adorned.

"beautiful." levi smiled. eren did the same and kissed his neck softly.

levi took pictures of everything and hurried off to call his mother to thank her.


	43. chapter 43: the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the break up in their realtionship, i wanted to make this but don't worry it gets bettr! c:

** 43) the fight **

"eren you are so impossible." levi huffed as he continued to scrub the dishes.

"oh, i'm impossible? what about you?"

"what about me!" levi retorted.

"your such a...a.."

"a what eren, quit being the idiot you are and spit it out. god i hate when you do that! you know your wrong, you kow you are but instead you always want to flip it on me like i'm the bad guy!" levi hissed as he gripped the plate he's been washing.

"maybe because you are! your such an asshole! you always do such self centered things because you don't fucking care!" eren growled from his place behind him, leaning on the wall.

"i don't care!" levi argues back, "remember when i told you, don't fucking knock over my vase it has my aunts ashes and i'm holding it for my mom and you did it anyway and _vaccumed_ her!"

"tsk, i didn't hear you tell me that." he rolled his eyes.

"because your on that damn game all the fucking time! that's my fucking point, you don't care!"

the two always argue over eren and his video game habbits, eren never pays attention to levi and he hates it, whatever he says of does falls on a blind man's deaf ears. all he does is play that stupid game day and night, and sleeping alone while he falls asleep on the couch isn't what levi likes.

"i do to care! what about you at the bar! i know there's something going on between you and franz!"

levi turned sharply anf glared, oh! if looks could kill. "what the hell! where not even talking about that! you know damn well i hate that guy!"

"tch, please, i see the way he stares at you! you little _slut_! i bet you bang him when i'm not around!"

levi widend his eyes at the word slut, eren has never, called levi anything in that context. levi doesn't know what's been up with eren lately but everything between them lately has been a fight, but their just petty fights they laugh about later but this was serious and levi knew it.

something is wrong.

"oh! i'm the _slut_!? what about the bitch at your job!"

"who are you talking about!"

"mina, ms. im dark haired, bright eyed and perfect. hahahaha, don't think i don't notice how you look at her!" levi says, mocking a high pitched voice and twirling his hair before he dropped a plate in the sink.

"you know damn straight i don't like her!" he growled back.

"how am i suppose to know! i'm suprised you even notice franz! you don't notice any fucking thing else!"

"why do you  think i don't pay attention! it's hard not to when all you do is bitch and whine about everything!"

levi slammed the plate in the sink, making it break on impact and he turned back to eren, "i don't bitch or complain about anything! even if i did it's not like you'd care!"

"I DO CARE LEVI!" eren yelled stepping forward, levi did the same, his eyes dark and murder ready, just like eren's.

"NO.YOU.DON'T! YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, OR ANYTHING EXCEPT YOUR STUPID HIGH SCORE IN A POINTLESS GAME! WELL CAN THAT FUCKING GAME CUDDLE YOU AND SUCK YOUR DICK!"

"i care about you and you know it." eren lowered his voice but his glare never flatered.

"GOD EREN! i don't know, what to know anymore.your so fucking...god."

"WELL ALL YOU DO ID FUCKING CRY! WHATT HE HELL ARE YOU SO EMOTIONAL ABOUT DID YOUR FUCKING DAD RAPE YOU OR SOMETHING!"eren growled, "I GUESS THAT'S WHY HE THINKS  YOUR SUCH A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT! ALL YOU DO IS MOOCH OFF OF EVERYONE, YOUR A SPOILED BRAT AND JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE DOESN'T PAY ATTENTION TO YOU FOR A FEW HOURS YOU WANT TO CRY AND BITCH ABOUT IT! NO WONDER YOUR DAD FUCKING HATES YOU! I BET TSUBAKI DIED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!"

levi flinched at those words and tears stung in his eyes when those words escaped his lips. levi turned away from him and stormed out of the kitchen. he marched up to their room and threw a bag on the bed and began to place clothes in it, his tooth brush, deoderant, and anything else he thinks he might need.

"oh what a shock, he can't handle the truth so now he's going to up and leave." eren taunted, crossing his arms and leaning on their door frame.

levi turned to him, his eyes filled with tears, now streaking his cheeks, "i can't believe you said that. YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE! BURN IN HELL EREN JEAGER! I FUCKING HATE YOU." he cried as he ripped off the necklace he bought him and threw it at him, and stormed past him, hitting his shoulder on his arm and heading to his car.

eren looked followed him out with his eyes and growled as he followed, "THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!? YOU HATE ME NOW!"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING STUDDER! I HATE YOU, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, LOSE MY NUMBER AND NEVER CONTACT ME EVER!" levi threw the bag in the car and started it up.

"LEVI ACKERMAN! WE ARE NOT DONE HERE!" he growled as he hit levi's window, which he ignored.

"FUCK YOU EREN JEAGER!" was the last thing the male said before speeding off and out of the neighborhood.

eren watched him go and kicked the ground,"FUCKING DAMN IT!" he growled and walked back into the house, the strangley quiet house. he walked up the their room and felt something under his shoe and saw the necklace he bought for levi.

"oh god...what have i done...?"

\------

levi stopped the care at an apartment building, the old like buildings giving a homey vibe, he grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs.

he wipped the tears as he banged on the door. he heard quiet shuffling and mumbles about the time, which levi didn't know what it was, and the door opened to a very tired hanji zoe.

"levi?" she groaned, "do you know what time it i-" she stopped mid sentece when she noticed his state, he had puffy bloodshot eyes and tears streaks, his note was a bright red as well.

"h-hanji..can i stay...with you for a while.." levi sniffed.

"oh, honey, what happened?" hanji asked, levi threw himself into a hug and cried in her shirt, shaking and sobbing loudly.

"e-eren....he...we...we got in a fight.. it was really bad..." he cried.

hanji let him in and sat him on the couch, "i'm going to get some tea, tell me everything."


	44. chapter 44: the break up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the break up!

** 44) break up? **

its been weeks since the fight, and the last time eren saw his boyfriend, or should he even call him that?

he feels intense regret since he yelled those insults at the raven, he didn't deserve that because eren most definatly didn't mean any of it and seeing him cry and pack up everything and leave him was a terrible feeling and he can't get it out of his head.

eren never strayed from his phone, he called levi's phone atleast a hundred times a day to apologize and tring to get his raven back but the words always echoed in his head,

_"I DIDN'T FUCKING STUDDER! I HATE YOU, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, LOSE MY NUMBER AND NEVER CONTACT ME EVER!"_

eren sighed as he sat in his room, which he refuses to leave.

"eren! do you want food?" his roommate connie asked, knocking on his door lightly,eren did respond, he just stayed in the dark curled up on his bed staring at his phone.

looking at all the pictures of him and levi being happy, ones where levi is smiling and being goofy, ones where he's caught off gaurd or sleeping and cute ones like during the holidays when he wears little dresses for eren's entertainment.

eren sighed once he heard connie leave. levi hasn't been back to the apartment that he once shared with tsubaki, he left and didn't come back and his family isn't near here and eren has no idea where levi would go.

will he go back to new york? with his uncle?

 _dear god, why did i say that?_ was all that was running through his head. his eyes were red and puffy, he looked like the night levi left, he refused to leave his room, shower, eat or see sun light.

he got non-stop calls and texs from Armin, Sasha, ymir, annie and christa. he ignored them all, noticing they weren't from levi and he cried harder.

he even got a few from farlan and isabel, yelling at him for what he did, he didn't need that, he desereved it. but he didn't need it. not right now.

eren called levi's phone for the thirtith today, but when he got an answer he lit up with happiness.

\-------------------

its been weeks since the fight, and the last time levi saw his boyfriend, or should he even call him that?

he's done nothing but sit on hanji's couch, curled up in a blanket and drowning his sorrows in sad, depressing, death music. he rarely moved from that spot, let alone stop crying and hanji didn't mind at all.

levi only got up to shower and refresh himself to sit on the couch longer, he's even watch sappy love movies and pretened it was eren and him when they were happy, then he'd cry his eyes out while eating vanella bean ice cream with a shit-load of whip cream.

he got all the calls and text from eren and ignored them all, but by force, everytime it rang or vibrated he'd ask if it was eren since hanji took his phone to keep him from talking to him in his current state, everytime she said yes he would beg for her to let him talk to him, but hanji said not intill he was done with this stage of depression.

she would only let levi talk to isabel, erwin, mike, and farlan even ymir has tried to call him. but levi didn't mind it. the more he stopped talking to eren, the better he felt. he just stopped asking, awho it was, hanji would tell him if it was some one important and levi was to much of a mess to care anyway.

_"WELL ALL YOU DO ID FUCKING CRY! WHATT HE HELL ARE YOU SO EMOTIONAL ABOUT DID YOUR FUCKING DAD RAPE YOU OR SOMETHING!I GUESS THAT'S WHY HE THINKS  YOUR SUCH A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT! ALL YOU DO IS MOOCH OFF OF EVERYONE, YOUR A SPOILED BRAT AND JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE DOESN'T PAY ATTENTION TO YOU FOR A FEW HOURS YOU WANT TO CRY AND BITCH ABOUT IT! NO WONDER YOUR DAD FUCKING HATES YOU! I BET TSUBAKI DIED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!"_

that echoed in his head daily and he'd just cry more. what made eren say that? why would he say that, especially about tsubaki, that really hit home, and levi didn't lie when he said he hated him for it.

he hated him for saying that.

but he loved eren, more than he could possibly say. eren was his world, and when he said those words, his atmosphere disappeared leaving levi a dead man. struggling to regain the goal to breath in the happiness and love eren surrounded him with. but it was gone and now, he's just a dead man. crying out his eyes and shaking like winter moved into his body.

"levi...?"

levi looked up to see a bundle of red hair, and emerald eyes kneeling infront of him. distracting him from the movie, _50 first dates_. levi had tear streaks on his cheeks, and puffy red eyes like usual, the cover was wrapped around him like a hoddie only letting his bangs, face, and hands visible from the snuggly burrito.

"isabel.." he asked.

"yeah, it's me, hanji won't be home until late, so i'll stay longer than usual."isabel, and the rest of the guys began to visit, but he mostly liked seeing isabel and hanji. he didn't really want to see any of his guy friends.

"you don't have to.." he mumbled as he ate more ice cream, piling on some whip cream.  isabel smiled sweetly and sat by him.

"don't worry. i don't mind big bro." she smiled.

the two sat and watched the movie silently, levi would sob quietly on the romantic parts, but he remained quiet other wise and watched, until his phone rang which isabel got up to answer.

she came back and after answering and placing the phone to her ear and groaning.

\-------------------------------------

"hello? levi? are you there?" eren asked once the phone picked up.

he heard a female scoff on the other end and his heart dropped when it wasn't his raven.

 _"you have a lot of fucking nerve jeager."_ the voice hissed, which was isabel.

"isabel! please let me talk to him!" eren pleaded.

_"no way. you should see what you did to him, you broke my brother! he's crying his eyes out, watching romance movies and drowing his sorrows in ice cream, whip cream, and sand depressing music! because of you! why the hell did you say those things to him! you really are an asshole eren!"_

"..."

_"he won't eve talk to mike, farlan , or erwin because of you and their worried! he's never cried this much since tsubaki's funeral! and you just had to hit below the belt on that. didn't you."_

"i know i was wrong! and i'm paying for it, i miss him and i want him back please let me talk to him! i don't know why i said those things when the conversation started out as a small suggestion which i exciladed into an pointless argument! and i'm sorry please let me talk to him im dying with out him! please!" eren pleaded.

 _"i do recall he told you to never call him or talk to him ever again. hang up the phone eren and stop trying to contact him. haven't you hurt him enough! and if he moves back in with uncle carmine, i will hate you and kick your ass for taking my brother away from me for a second time. now good bye eren."_ the phone clicked and eren cried, his only chance to talk to the raven was ruined and he cried because of it. his heart is aching and it hurts, especially since levi isn't there to smile at him and comfort him. because he hates him.

\-----------------------------

levi was sobbing into isabel's shirt when he hung up the phone, he held it in his hand while isabel hugged him.

he hated hearing eren like that, pleading and in despair, he was so loud that levi could hear him and the last thing he wanted to do was talk to him. he didn't want to hear his apology because hwo can he forgive him for saying such hurtful things?

so he cried, isabel didn't mind. she just wants him to feel better, she wants him to smile like he use to and make snippy remarks instead of sobbing noises and studdering like he is some scared peice of shit who can't handle himself.

levi's personality isn't meant to be like that and isabel hated seeing him like that.

"levi..are you ok?"

"i love him isabel! and i miss him..but it hurts.."

"i know. i know." isabel cooed. she sighed and stroked her big brothers head and decided to play the offensive, "but if you love him, and you know you do. you need to talk to him."

"what?" levi asked, looking into her bright eyes, while his dull ones widened in disbelief.

"you love him, you just said that right. well, as much as i'm made at him for hurting you, but we all hate seeing you two like this, your're both depressed and crying. ymir has called when you were sleep and i didn't want to wake you and she told me how bad eren is right now. you need to get out and get some air and think about more than just sappy shitty love movies and your going to get fat from all this damn ice cream."

"but i..." levi didn't finish he just looked away and sighed.

"think about it, then talk to him. go shower and take a walk in the park and take your camera, that always calms you down." she says and nudges him off the couch. levi doesn't argue, but he showers and throws on a jacket, one of eren's shirts which he doesn't mid that it's his at the moment,and put on his beanie, missing the feeling of the cover over his head and grabbed his camera, and  his phone from isabel.

the red head watched him leave, the let out a sigh and started eating his ice cream.

\----------------------

eren stared at his phone, for the next moments, after the phone call, he just stared, going over in his head an apology for the raven.

an apology that will make him come back to him and promise to never do this again.

it was eren's fault they are in this problem. that argument started because of his stubborn tendncises.

all levi said was, _"do you think you can come to bed with me tonight instead of playing the game?"_ and he said it in the sweetest way possible but eren made took it an blew it out of porportion, and now here they are.

eren replayed the whole fight in his head, as he stared out into space."

 _"do you think you can come to bed with me tonight instead of playing the game?"_ _levi asked as he got up and began washing dishes._

_eren glanced over at him, a slight glare in his eye, "what's that suppose to mean?"_

_"well, you never sleep with me anymore, you always sleep on the couch after pulling all nighters, i'd imagine your back hurts from it."_

_"tsk, don't worry about me and my sleeping habbits." eren snapped, he's been a bit moody from said all nighters, and he's been snapping on levi a lot lately but levi would just shrug and not talk about it._

_"what's your problem eren? you've been acting like a girl on her fucking period lately."_

_"tsk."_

_"so your not going to tell me?" levi asked, getting a bit annoyed._

_"i told you not to worry about it."_

_levi rolled his eyes and sighed, "eren you are so impossible." levi huffed as he continued to scrub the dishes._

why couldn't eren just drop it and sleep with him? it's not a big deal? yet he yelled and said things that weren't true and just dumb on his part.

eren saw his phone vibrate, the letter, _Babe_ flashed the screen and eren quickly answered.

there was a text from levi saying he would be in the park, if he wanted to talk.

eren quickly got up, showered, ate something and left the apartment, which surpised connie.

and he headed to the park.

 

 


	45. chapter 44: please..forgive me..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third and final part of the break up!

** 45)please...forgive me... **

it was fairly warm at the park, their were a small amout of peopl scattered within the width of the acers. their were kids flying kites, and talking, laughing and some kids squealing and having fun with their friends.

while levi sat alone, on a park bench, staring down at his camera. his hair was a bit disheavled from the wind, but he spoke no words, he said nothing.

he blinked slowly and and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

what should he do? what should he say to eren? what if what they had cannot be fixed and be the same? will eren or levi do this to each other again?

levi looked up and noticed a beautiful butterfly, it had vibrant blue wings that faded into green at the base, the desingns had a simple golden pattern the contrasted with the black, dark outline of the eye pattern on it's delicate wings.

levi sighed once more, as the only thought: _eren's eyes_. filled his mind and turned on his camera, as it fluttered by, he focused and snapped the picture, of it with it's wings open, another of them closed, and flapping. he followed the butter fly, zooming in everytime it got farther away.

he noticed the butterfly stop and land on a beautiful bloomed blue flower, the bed was a bright yellow and levi snapped the picture, he noticed the butterfly, fly off and the flower getting closer.

he moved the camera up and he froze when he saw the eyes that mimicked the butterflies wings, the tan skin and brown shaggy hair.

levi lowered his camera, to see the exact same thing, he was coming closer with the flower in his hand he had on a bright smile and levi just stared at him, feeling the tears burn his eyes.

"eren..?"

the boy smiled brighter and nodded, "levi.."

levi broke down onto to tears as eren kneeled infront of him offering the flower. they were face to face now.

the signs of depression irrelivant behind their glossy eyes and swollen stained cheeks. eren felt the tears stinging his eyes but he stayed strong for levi who cried, he covered his lips as the sobs rang out and he took the flower.

eren placed a kiss on his forehead as levi gripped the flower.

"eren, st-"

"levi, please, listen to me. i'm an idiot! i shouldn't have said any of those things because i didn't mean them, you were just worried, and caring for my well being. i've just been moody because of my sleeping habbits, and i've been failing some classes, and trying to get a tutor between my job and school. i was just stressed and i wanted to relax and play my game but i never noticed i've been neglecting you and snapping at you while i have. it's not an excuse i know. i just. im sorry! i miss you im so sorry, this is the first time i left my room since the fight and i just. im so fucking sorry! please. please, i'm sorry. i never want you to feel like this again,especially if it's my fault. please." eren nearly cried as he rested his head against levi's.

"eren..how did you know i was going to be here?" eren looked at him i question.

"you texted me. you were going to be here and if i wanted to talk, to meet you here."

"i didn't text you." levi deadpanned, "but. im glad your're here, because your going to stop talking and listen."

eren nodded, "ok-"

"what did i just say."

eren shut his mouth and nodded.

"your're right, your a fucking idiot. what you said to me really hurt. more than you could ever comprihend. and i don't appreciate you lashing out on me because your stressed, that was not a stress argument, that was fueled by complete annoyance and anger. all i did was offer you to sleep in bed with me, because i missed you then. i did. if you needed help you should have talked to me, i could've helped you with your classes, or something or your friends. you can't just yell what you felt like,were nothings , at me. i cried for weeks on end, i've never felt so much  like shit. i'm not a spoiled brat and you know it. i tell you and others to stop spoiling me. and why would you say that about tsubaki? you hurt me a lot eren. then you taunted me about it like it was a fucking accomplishment."

eren cringed as the memeries flooded back.

"i had a lot of time to think. and all i could do was cry over you. and i love you eren. i really do. but these arguments have to stop. you have to stop all this bull shit because next time, i'm gone completely. i will change my number and live with my uncle carmine in a heart beat. do you understand me."

eren nodded, his eyes watering slightly. "i understand! please, just don't leave me, i'm sorry! im so sorry! please..forgive me..." eren pleaded as he rested his head on levi's lap.

"....." levi was quiet as he stared down at eren's tensing muscles while he sighed.

the tension was deafinig and deadly thick and it was slicing eren like a knife every passing second.

"i forgive you..."

eren picked his head up and looked right in levi's eyes, a bright smile found it's way on his tan lips and he nearly tackled levi out of the bench with a kiss,letting it spill all his love into it while holding the raven close as their lips molded to each other, and levi kissed back hungrily, and with just as much passion,gripping erens shirt as he wipes away the stray tears on his cheeks.

eren parted and hugged him and levi hugged back.

"i love you levi."

"i love you too eren."

\-----------------------------

the two walked back to hanji's apartment, hand and hand to see isabel on the couch watching _5o first dates_  again while crying.

"it's so sad!"

"isabel?"

she turned to the pair and smiled then frowned then smiled, "so you two ok?"

"yeah, were good." eren smiled.

"now eren, prepare to get an earful from erwin and hanji, levi's like their 8 year old daughter, so when you make him cry they will kill you."

"8-year-old daughter?" levi asked.

"daughter?"

"in other words that's there baby so be ready when the group comes over in a few."

eren did indeed get an ear full and levi just laughed while he did.

 

 


	46. chapter 46: ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c: happy mikasa!

** 46)ballet  **

levi hated taking mikasa to ballet. he loved seeing his daughter dance and hang out with her friends, and such, byt she makes him promise things like, let's go to mcdonalds after this and he doesn't wat to say no to her infront of other people.

he sat by the bags like always and staring down at his phone, every know and then watching mikasa, rico, petra,and nanaba dance the he looks back down at his phone when eren texted him back.

he has been sitting in the smae chair for hours, just in different postions, right now he's sitting indian style while watching a movie on his phone, he would leave his child like other parnets do, but he'll lose track of time and forget her. he's done it before.

eren never gets to take her, since he works on the days she goes, which is every tuesday and thursday, which is when levi is off from the bar and farlan takes over.

"daddy!" mikasa called, levi looked up from his phone, pausing the _a haunted house 2_ and giving his daughter his full attention.

"yeah baby girl?" he asked.

"here! i got you tickets!" she smiled and pushed the tickets in his hands and he read them.

_ballet, swan lake 7:00 thursday night._

"your going right?" she smiles.

"of course raven, why wouldn't i?"

"you get tired a lot, but i want you to come and bring papa."

levi smiled at her and nodded, "of course."

"do you pinky promise?"

levi smiled and leaned forward locking his pinky with hers and kissing it lightly, "i pinky, winky, dinky promise." he says and pulls her into a hug and blows a rasberry on her little face and neck since she let him hold onto her scarf, so it doesn't get smelly from the sweat which levi greatly appriciates, as she giggles.

"now go dance some more so i can film more." he smiles and nudges her off, she nodded and hurried off.

levi smiled and put his phone on the camera and began to record but he felt eyes on him and he turned his head to see some female batting their eyelashes, and smiling. levi kind of curled in on himself as he recorded and chuckled nervously.

he also hated the single mom's here. when ever he did something cute with mikasa or her friends they would gawk at him and try to flirt which made him feel very uncomfortable.

"MR. LEVI!" the raven jumped and looked at the small group of kids hurrying to him, which was mikasa, nanaba, rico, and petra all smiling wide eyed.

"mikasa said you and mr. eren were coming!" petra smiled.

"yeah, we'll be there. im looking forward to see you four dance." the little girls squealed and cheered and smiled wide in happiness, which made levi smile as well.

"oh, rico do you have a ride home?"

"yes, daddy is picking me up."

levi nodded, and waited while the instructer, which so happens to be christa, the little angel, told them what they were doing and levi gathered the bags and waited for the girls to say their good byes as he chatted with christa.

"so how are you and ymir?"

"great you and eren?"

"fabulous." he smiled.  mikasa came up and reached for her scarf, which levi wrapped around her neck and told christa good bye and the two headed home to eren.

 


	47. chapter 47: levi's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is why i wrote tears, levi and eren's dads are assholes!
> 
> sorry but i can see kenny doing this to poor levi so i wrote it, this is why he was crying in tears.

** 47) levi's dad **

"now careful you two!" levi's mother called with a chuckle. the two boys were hiking up the steps, well eren was hiking with levi on his back telling him to go forth with a laugh. the three were laughing and caring groceries to eren and levi's apartment, since he never sees his mother anymore she decided to drive down and treat the two, to dinner and get them groceries, which levi tried to decline and tell her to save it for gas money but she just said no.

eren was ecstatic to hang out with levi's mother, he only met her once and that was during christmas, but she is a wonderful woman and he would love to get closer to  her the way levi and his mother are.

"careful eren don't drop my son or the groceries!"

"ma! it's ok he said he was strong enough." levi laughed.

"yeah you way next to nothing shorty!" eren laughed, while levi nuzzled into his hair and let his mother open the door, the three were to busy laughing and enjoying life to pay attention to sound of disgust

the three turned around and saw the man, ruining their moment.

he had a scowl on his lips as he walked sat there in the chair nearest to the bookshelf, which was levi's dad, kenny. he came with his mother, but he was staying at a hotel and levi nor his mother told him where he lived with eren for reasons.

levi clicked his tounge and jumped off erens back and headed to the kitchen to put up the bags.

"honey, be nice."he heard celia warn. the man grumbled something as levi walked back into the living room.

"levi."

"kenny." levi growled.

"so i see you still look like a 15 year old girl." kenny says.

"well i can see you got fat. excuse me, fatter." he rolled his eyes and scowled, "the hell are you doing here?"

"i came to see where my wife was to see if she was with _her_ faggot son."

"kenny!" celia growled.

eren stayed quiet as he walked past him, heading to the kitchen to put up the groceries, he seriously hates levi's dad and doesn't want to deal with his bullshit.

once again kenny ignored celia and glared at levi,

"how did you even know where i live."

"i have my ways."

"it's called stalkining, breaking and entering and being a fucking weirdo!" levi growled.

"levi! language!"

"hmph" kenny sounded, "let's go celia, i thought i told you to not be seen with, _them_."

"oh kenny stop it! you aren't going to tell me not to spend time with my son, so you can drop it!"

"celia, i told you to not hang out with them or the bum."

"bum?" levi sneered knowing his father ment his uncle, "he has more money than you, he lives in a mansion like castle and he took care of me, if i remember correctly, he's the one who got your stupid business off the ground."

kenny glared at him, "shut your mouth."

"you didn't touch my daughter did you." levi growled, mikasa was hear when they left, she was with hanji who was collecting some mail and using the computer, and hanji took her with her, and called levi to inform him she left.

kenny looked dumbfounded, "daughter."

"yes my daughter, the one that looks like tsubaki, and a little like me. i don't want you touching her you homophobic bitch." levi growled.

"levi, your language!" celia said

"sorry ma."

"so who's he, another one of your queer friends?" kenny motioned toward the kitchen where eren disappered.

eren over heard and walked in, he was about to say something but levi put up a finger to shush him, "that's none of your damn business, leave eren alone."

"oh is he your sugar daddy? you little slut is that how you lived this long?"

"no he isn't! actually, your brother took great care of me, gave me money, a home and food. and paid for my college, so i can make my own damn money and not mooch off my family." levi retorted.

"oh please. you did the only thing your good at, live in the alleys and sucked dick to get money your a little queer whore and that's all you'll be, no one loves you no one wants you. as if carmine drove all the way here from new york for you."

"kenny!" celia snapped. eren was about to say something to defend levi but the male beat him to it.

levi's eyes widened slightly. "eren loves me, my daughter loves me, and my friends love me not to mention my mother, and my uncle who i prefer was my father, i called him and he was there in an hour flat. he actually cares more than my own father! who is a terrible father who disowns his only son at the age of fucking 13, just because you are little bitch who can't get over the little things in life!"

"eren, step back, this is when they tend to get a bit physical.." celia mumbled as she circled around and gripped eren's arm which he complied, he hated seeing levi like this, the last time he was this angry was when some guy dingged his mustang which ment he would have to take his uncles money to get it fixed, that's why he's carfeul so he doesn't have to take his money.

"i didn't even want you! and to see as you turned out to be a faggot and a huge disappointment isn't changing my mind on loving you."

"i don't want your love, fuck you and your love, i hope when your driving one day and a fucking gas truck hits you and blows up your car and you die a slow painful death all a fucking alone, i hate you! i always have! ever since-" levi stopped himself as his voiced hitched slightly.

"ever since what?" eren asked, taking the words out of celia's mouth.

"i don't want to talk about it..." levi mumbled. kenny's glare was cold, and unchanging.

"i feel bad about your daughter. being surronded with such filth and disgust, i hope she doesn't grow up to be like you."

"shut up kenny. shut up!" eren said, after noticing levi was shaking and his bags were shadowing his eyes he could see him desperatly clenching his fists, and staying quiet. eren walked over and hugged him close, feeling the wetness on his cheeks.

"bite your tounge boy." kenny says quietly.

"kenny, you bite yours, i havent seen my son in ten years and i miss him! he's finally opening back up to me and i don't need you ruining it! what is wrong with you!" celia snapped.

"you have a lot of fucking nerve." levi says darkly as he keeps his hold on eren, making celia and kenny look at him as he does. "you hypocrite. you fucking hypocrite, you haven't told mom have you!"

"told me what?" she asks, looking back at keeny, his face hardened and his glare casted on the small raven once more.

"go ahead, _daddy_. tell _mommy_ your precious secret, on why you _really_ hate me so much." levi gripped eren's shirt tightly. tears streamed down his cheeks.

"levi? kenny what is he talking about?"

kenny stayed quiet his glare never faultering.

"go ahead kenny, tell her how the night you found out i was gay, when mom left you came in my room and-"

"shut your mouth!" kenny says booming his voice.

celia's eyes widened when he said that, her heart hurting, that's why levi shut them out, he succluded himself from the family, shut _her_ out. she looked down at her feet then looked back at kenny, hate all over her face and deep in her blue eyes as she glared,"kenny. you didn't please tell me you didn't.."

"he did ma, he raped me then kicked me out because i wouldn't be his little bitch." levi said. "to keep me quiet he kicked me out so i wouldn't tell you."

eren gritted his teeth.it was all making sense, the reason why levi kept to himself, and was so distant intill they were a month into their relationship. why he would cry in his sleep, why he was crying a month ago and he refused to tell eren why.

"..." kenny glared daggers, looking as if he was ready to kill levi, "i told you to shut your mouth."

"or you'd kill me right? those were your exact words! i fucking hate my life because of you im incapable to love to my full compacity because of you! because of you, i'm fucking terrified! i couldn't even full except eren because of you and i fucking hate you! and you have the nerve of telling me you won't give me your love? i don't want it! i'll burn it in a pit of hell which i hope you rot in!" levi cried and got out of eren's grasp and ran off to their room and slammed the door behind him locking it.

"eren, go talk to him." celia said, her voice breaking as she did, he nodded and told her to come with him which she was intill kenny called out to her.

"celia! are you really going to believe him! why would i ever do that!"

"why would he lie about something so serious! kenny your a moster and you hurt my child!"

eren hurried off, as the two began to argue, eren could hear levi's sobs from behind the door and he tried to open it but it's locked.

"levi...open the door, please.." eren pleaded.

"go away..." he sniffed.

"i'm sorry. i can't do that." eren says quietly, leaning his head against the door, "why didn't you tell me?"

"because, telling someone i'm a rape victim is the easiest damn thing in the world, isabel and farlan doesn't even know..."

"levi, this is serious, why haven't you talked about this, told the police anything?"

"it would have been my word against his, i had no proof. he made me shower right after, and he cleaned my clothes and the sheets, i know you arne't suppose to do that when you've been assulted.." he sniffed, his voice was quiet and broken.

and to think. eren said that on their first and last fight, in their college years, that his dad raped him..

he never knew it was true, and when levi said he cries a lot in the middle of the night..is that why?

"levi, is that why you were crying that night? and you told me you do that sometimes, was it because of him."

levi didn't answer quickly, but a small ' _yes'_ could be heard from behind the door, and eren sighed.

"levi..i'm so sorry..please open the door."

there was a bit of shuffling and the door quietly clicked open, and there stood levi in his short glory with blood-shot watery eyes like all those years ago, he pulled the raven into a hug and the male cried into his shirt.

"why are people so cruel! what makes people do that to other people? especailly a child!" levi cried, "it's fucking sick!"

"i know, i know.." eren cooed, stroking his head lightly.

the pair felt more arms wrap around them, which was celia, she was crying as well, and eren backed off to let her hug her son.

"oh my poor boy! i'm so sorry! you should have told me!" she cried.

"ma.."

"i always wanted to know, why you never talked to me, never called, or why you shut us out, it was because of him and i'm sorry! i'm so, so, so sorry! i should have stopped him, i shouldve been there! i should have told him to let you stay i dhould have enforced my self and let you stay. but your uncle kept you safe, and i'm completley greatful for that."

"ma, making me leave, was the safest thing you've ever done for me, never forget that, i love you ma."

"i love you too levi! i really do! please never shut me out again! and eren!" she cried as she looked at him.

"yes ma'am?" he asked.

"thank you for looking after him and being so patient!" she says.

eren smiled at her and nodded.

"i better head, back. i'm moving out and divorcing kenny. i want to get back before he does."

"i'll take you ms.celia, levi needs some time alone and he needs to tell his siblings." eren says eying the raven who seemed to curl in on himself.

"eren.."

"no he's right, you need to tell them." celia said and walked with eren down the stairs, "obey your mother young man."

"fine, i'll tell them, be careful you two." he says and walks back in the room.

celia and eren head back and he helps her pack.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. chapter 48: drunk(smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut!! what happened at the party!
> 
> levi tops eren c:

** 48)drunk (smut) **

"ah! i'm cumming!" levi drunkly slurred, eren got in a few rough thrusts and nodded signaling he heard him.

after becoming intoxicated at reiner's party, the two stumbled into a random room and made out heavily, and what went from innocent touches formed into a heated sex session,levi came between them and eren panted falling on him after cumming as well.

after a quiet moment, levi tapped the tan boy and flipped their postions.

"i want to do you now, baby." levi trailed slobbery kisses down his neck and tined chest, dipping and tracing his tounge over the abs there and sinking down to his member, giving it a thoughtful teasing lick from the base to the head, which made eren shudder in pleasure.

levi licked and lapped his tounge over the hot organ and placed soft kisses down it, before coming back to the head.

"ah, your cock is so pretty.." he cooes, and licks the head.

eren groaned and laced his fingers in levi's hair, acrching into the inviting warm cavern once levi beagn to suck and nip at the tip.

he then took eren in, and began to trail his tounge up as he sucked. eren moaned deeply once he began to bob his head, the raven was excellent at giving head, and eren would lie if he said he hated his blowjobs, the raven has a magical tounge that takes eren on a trip to ecstacy and back.

eren thrusted up into levi's warm, wet mouth and came hard, making the raven choke on a litte, but swallowing it nontheless.

he took his lips off with a 'pop' and licked his lips with a smile, taking the lube next to eren and getting a hefty amount and placing it on his hard member, and his fingers.

"ready seme?"

eren chuckled and allowed levi to penetrate him with one finger, letting it violate his insides, and stretch him out. levi added a second and began to scissor him, before adding a third, once he did, eren arched his back off the matress at the full feeling.

the three digits brushed the boys prostate and levi smirked when eren gave out a long pleasure filled moan.

levi continued to finger his nervers and enjoy the vision of his seme boyfriend comming undone under him, moaning like a wanton whore.

"you like that big daddy? your princess can make you feel good."

"keep going princess."

"nah, ah, ah daddy. just enjoy, your princess will take care of you." levi pulled out his fingers, and eren whined, but quickly shut up when levi's slicked up member slid in to replace the fingers.

after a while, eren told him to move which levi did, slowly at first until eren complained about the slow pace.

"fine daddy, tell me what you want." levi cooed.

"pound into me~" eren moaned, and levi smiled.

"as you wish." levi complied with his wishes and pounded into him hard and fast, hitting his prostate every time, making eren a moaning mess, he gripped the bed sheets and arched his back.

"ah!~ levi! i'm cumming!"

"cum for me then." levi grunted as he continued his ruthless pounding, abusing his prostate to no end.

"ah!~" eren moaned as he came between the two, levi came inside eren and laid on the brunette's chest after he did.

"i'm never doing that again." levi sighed, as he snuggled into eren.

"what? being seme to much work for ya?" eren chuckled.

"hell yeah." levi smiled.

the two fell asleep, sunggled up to each other, snoring lightly.

 


End file.
